Melanie Rosen Chamberson: Year Two
by AriaRose7
Summary: As Melanie enters another year at Hogwarts, determined to keep her secret, she lives in fear that the Heir of Slytherin will somehow unveil the the truth of her parentage.
1. Chapter 1 Isolation

_A/N: Hello readers! I just want to thank all of you for reading Melanie's first year and welcome you to her second year at Hogwarts. Also, a special thanks to those of you who reviewed the last story! I think I replied directly to all of them with a reply link, but I am grateful for any review I get. :)_

_Once again, here's a list a my characters I added to the story: Melanie Rosen Chamberson, Lenora Lane, Rebecca Chamberson (Aunt Becky), Richard Chamberson, Livia Rosen, Theoden Rosen, Tinker the house elf (Pretty much the same as the last one but for year 3 there will be new editions)_

_Everyone else belongs to JKR.  
><em>

_Chapter 1_

_Isolation_

Mid-afternoon, the sun shining blatantly through the window, I lay across on my bed, flat on my stomach, flipping through the pages of last year's Defense Against the Dark Arts book. Surrounding me on the bed were letters written by both Draco and Lenora, though only two came from my male friend. I found I enjoyed Lenora's more anyway as she would include jokes (most at Pansy's expense), memories of good times our first year at Hogwarts, and suggestions on adventurous activities we can do our next year. Draco's letters were mostly boasting about the fancy places his parents would take him to and the expensive items they would buy him. His latest news is that he was guaranteed a spot on the Quidditch team and his father bought him a Nimbus 2001. I thought you had to actually try out before making the team. I wonder what he, or Mr. Malfoy for that matter, bribed them with to get Draco on the team. I guess I'll find out soon.

"Melanie?" I heard Mother call as she knocked on my bedroom door.

"Yeah, Mom," I answered apathetically.

She opened the door and walked her, her blonde hair pulled neatly back into a bun. Mom wore a look of concern on her face.

"You have not left your room today," she pointed out to me. "I don't even think you've left the house in over a week."

I shrugged, my eyes remaining on the pages of my book. "There's no where I want to go."

"What about your friends?" my mother pleaded. "What about Dudley? You have not seen him all summer."

"I don't think Dudley would much care for what I am now," I muttered through gritted teeth.

"Fine, then what about his cousin, Harry?" Mom demanded. "He's like you, is he not?"

This time I actually lifted my head to look directly at her. "I thought I was not allowed to see Harry Potter."

Mother sighed. "Well, that was before we found you were, well… like him. Now, I really don't see the point in keeping you away from him."

"I don't want to see Potter," I stated firmly, returning my gaze to my book.

"Fine, Melanie. If you want to waste your summer away then go right ahead."

With that, she strutted out slamming the door behind her. I merely let out a huff and returned to my book, counting the days until I can return to Aunt Becky's and Uncle Richards's. My parents just do not seem to understand me at all anymore. With my mother's prejudice and my father's fear, magic is rarely ever the topic of discussion, yet it is now my whole world. What I want now is to be around others like me. Maybe I am developing my own discrimination against muggles. That would likely come from spending the whole year with Draco, though I know I will never feel as strong about the matter as he does. Sometimes I find his constant complaints on muggles and muggle-borns rather exhausting. That is why I enjoy spending most of my time with Lenora. I actually have fun with her, even if we get into trouble from time to time.

Ironically just as I thought of Lenora, an owl pecked at my window. I quickly opened it since neither of my parents like the idea of me getting mail this way for some reason. I found that the letter was indeed from Lenora.

_Dear Melanie,_

_Are you back home yet? If you are we need to see each other. My dad just got the inside scoop on the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher at Hogwarts. Oh my god, you are not going to believe it! I can't wait to tell you, but I have to do it in person. So do you think you can come to my place soon. I'll give you the address. Miss you!_

_Lenora_

Okay, that's it. I have to find a way back to the wizarding world now. I do not know what kind of news Lenora has on our new teacher but just the idea of seeing her is enough to make me want to go. Maybe, just maybe I can convince my parents to let me go back to the Chamberson Manor earlier this year.

xXx

That night, the three of us sat down for dinner in silence. On a regular night, the topic of discussion would be about Dad's job as a lawyer. Seeing as no new cases were going on, no one said a word.

I scanned my eyes from each of them ready to break the ice. "Mom, Dad…uh, I was wondering if maybe I could go back to Aunt Becky's earlier this year?"

Father looked at me sharply. "You already want to go? It seems like we just got you back."

"Well, I wanted to spend more time with Aunt Becky and Uncle Richard, too, before going back to Hog… well, school."

I did not say the name, _Hogwarts,_ as that usually put them both in a foul mood.

Mom just rolled her eyes and looked to Dad. "She may as well, Théoden. She never do anything here except sulk in her room."

"I don't sulk, Mother!" I snapped. "I'm doing schoolwork."

Mom just shrugged and returned her eyes back to her plate. "Well, either way, if you want to go back than I suppose that's fine."

Dad turned to her and asked, "Are you sure, Liv?"

Still not looking at either Dad or me, Mom nodded. "Yes, I write to Rebecca tomorrow."

xXx

It felt so good to be back at the manor. Aunt Becky welcomed me with a warm smile when she picked me up. She and Mom did not chat much as my mother showed no interest in doing so. Even though my aunt seemed rather hurt by Mom's coldness, she did not mention it the whole trip.

"So have you been writing to any of your friends?" Aunt Becky asked as we entered.

"Mostly Draco and Lenora," I replied and then recalled Lenora's last letter. "Actually, I was wondering if I could go to Lenora's place today?"

She paused, looking uncertain. "Well, Melanie, I don't think that is such a good idea."

"Why not?" I demanded.

Aunt Becky sighed. "It's just I don't really know what goes on in that place. I'm afraid I can't let you go over there."

Just as I opened my mouth to protest, Uncle Richard entered the room, appearing quite stressed.

His expression transformed into a brief smile upon seeing me. "Melanie, its good to have you back. Are you ready for your next year at Hogwarts?"

I nodded and let out a small smile too as it was nice to hear my school's name again.

He turned back to my aunt and said urgently, "Rebecca, I just got a letter from Cornelius Fudge. He wants us both at the ministry this afternoon."

"Did he say what for?" Aunt Becky demanded.

He shook his head. "No, all he said was that it was important."

She let out a deep exhale of exhaustion. "Very well. I suppose we better get moving." She then turned to me. "Melanie, Tinker will help you unpack your things. We should be back in a couple hours."

Once they both left, I sent Tinker up to get started while I remained downstairs. This could not have worked out more perfectly. With both my aunt and uncle out of the house and the house elf occupied, I could do what I really wanted to do. I quietly walked out the front door, prepared to find my way to the Lane Residence.


	2. Chapter 2 The Lane Residence

_Chapter 2_

_The Lane Residence_

Lenora sent me a parchment with directions to her home. I used floo powder to get to the Castelo Apartments, a series of apartment rooms located just in front of their house. Just as Lenora promised, not a single muggle noticed me come out of the fireplace. I know I should be use to this by now, but it still seems so strange how magic works.

Before going out the back door of the building as the letter instructed, I took a few moments to have a look around. The main lobby appeared dusty and shaggy. The wood on the walls stood crooked with several pieces popping out. I wondered how the building did not fall apart. This must be a poor part of town.

I made my way to the back door. Lenora said if I just walk straight down the main path I would approach her house in less than five minutes and the muggles cannot see it. Sure enough, moments later I saw a tall dark wooden building surrounded by a short fence sloppily put up. The plants in the front yard grew wildly at different lengths. It seemed as though no one has worked in the garden for years.

Seeing as the fence was already open, I let myself in and knocked on the front door. A few minutes later, a tall man with short dark hair and a patchy beard answered the door, holding a cup that smelled of alcohol.

"Mr. Lane?" I asked uncertainly, not wanting to move in too close.

"Yeah," he grunted, half-heartedly. "What do you want? Who sent you?"

I stepped back nervously. "I, uh…"

Fortunately for me, Lenora appeared at the top of the twisted stairs. She ran about half way down the steps and then swung both legs over the rail, landing on her feet. That would have given my mother a heart attack if she saw me do that.

"Daddy, its okay," Lenora said, stepping between us. "This is my friend, Melanie. Remember, I told you about her. I said it was alright for her to come over."

Mr. Lane barely glanced at his daughter when he shrugged and responded, "Oh, all right then. Just try not to make too much noise while you're up there, okay?"

"Yes, Daddy," Lenora answered quickly and then grabbed my hand. "Come on, let's go."

As I followed Lenora up the stairs, I noticed her wavy auburn hair had grown a couple inches since I last saw her. It feels strange. As slow as the summer had gone by, now that I was with Lenora it did not seem that long since I last saw her.

"Didn't you say your dad works at the ministry?" I asked her as I turned my head and saw Mr. Lane slump back on the couch with his drink.

"He's one of the night watchers," Lenora answered. "So he only has to go in when it gets dark."

We went into her bedroom and Lenora closed the door.

"Sorry, it's a bit of a mess," Lenora said as she plopped herself on her unmade bed.

I looked around to see about half the drawers open, clothing scattered around amongst the dresser tops, chair, and the floor, and the closet door open with various items coming out. My own mother would never allow for my room to get this out of hand. I have not lived long enough with Aunt Becky but based on how clean she kept the rest of the manor, I got the feeling she would be the same way.

"It's not too bad," I replied. "Besides, you're lucky your dad doesn't get on your case about cleaning your room."

She smiled and leaned over to her night table and pulled out a bag of lollipops in the form of various creatures. I could not help but grin as I remembered when I first met Lenora she had a snake-shaped lollipop.

"Want one?" she asked, holding out the bag.

"Sure." I sat down on her bed and picked the dragon sucker. "So what was this big news you were going to tell me about? You said you knew who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be?"

"Right!" she exclaimed excitedly as she sat up straighter on the bed. "You are never going to believe this!"

"Who is it?" I asked intrigued, hoping that I had at least heard the name before.

Lenora paused for a moment before practically squealing, "Gilderoy Lockhart!"

I starred at her blankly, trying to think of something to say. Of course I had not heard this name before. He must be pretty well known based on Lenora's reaction to him now.

Lenora clearly picked up on my cluelessness. "Melanie, please tell me you know who Gilderoy Lockhart is."

"Um, I've heard of him," I answered quickly. "I just don't know much details about him, that's all."

"Well," Lenora got up and walked over to her shelf, grabbing several books, "that's all about to change.

We then spent the rest of the afternoon looking through all Lockhart's books as Lenora explained all his major accomplishments for the wizarding world. I could easily see why she liked him so much. Not only is he a capable wizard, he is rather handsome as well, with his golden wavy blonde hair and charming smile. As I gawked at the picture of him waving, I felt drawn in by his crystal blue eyes. I could not believe this guy will actually be our teacher at Hogwarts this year.

"Oh, and also he's coming to Diagon Alley at the end of the summer for a book signing," Lenora informed with much enthusiasm as she held of her copy of _Magical Me_. "You're going to be there, right?"

"Definitely!" I answered excitedly.

My smile, however, transformed into a frown, once I looked out the window and saw that the sun had nearly set.

"Uh, Lenora," I asked quietly. "What time is it?"

She opened her mouth but before she could respond we heard a knock on the front door. Lenora opened her own bedroom door a crack and we both peered out to view Mr. Lane answer the entrance door to Aunt Becky.

"Sorry to bother you, Mars," my aunt said as she let herself in, "but I think my niece is here."

"Lenora did have someone over a few hours ago," Mr. Lane answered with a shrug. "I think they're still upstairs."

"Uh oh," I muttered.

Lenora gave me a half smile. "Were you not supposed to stay this long?"

"Actually, I wasn't supposed to come over at all," I mumbled grimly.

"Nice," Lenora laughed. "Well, I guess in that case I won't see you again until the book signing."

Before I could answer, my aunt bellowed, "Melanie! If you are up there please come down now."

I sighed as I bade Lenora a brief farewell and trudged down the steps to my Aunt Becky, who stood with her arms crossed wearing a very stern expression.

"Come on, Melanie. Let's go home," she ordered and then turned back to Mr. Lane and added, "Sorry to bother you, Mars. We will be leaving now."

"That's alright, Rebecca," he muttered, uninterested, as we both walked out the door.

We went back the same way I came using the floo powder, only this time I was forced to go with Aunt Becky. This annoyed me even more so now that I knew for sure I was capable of traveling this way on my own.

The moment we stepped foot out of our own fireplace, Aunt Becky did not hesitate to begin her lecture. "What did I say about going over to their house, Melanie?"

"What's the big deal?" I demanded and then thought of something. "Besides, how did you even know I was there?"

She held up a parchment. "I found this in your room."

I grabbed the last letter I wrote to Lenora. "You went through me things?"

With no remorse, she nodded. "Melanie, when you go missing, I will go through whatever I have to in order to get clues on where you are. You scared both your uncle and me when we got home and you were not there."

I let out a small huff. "I'm sorry, but I don't understand why I was not allowed to go there in the first place."

My aunt sighed. "Because, their home is in a bad part of town and also, Mr. Lane is um, well…" her voice trailed off for a moment before she finally came back with, "Look, Melanie, I just don't want you going over there. If you want to see Lenora then just have her come over here."

I could have smacked myself for not thinking of that in the first place. It would have saved me all this trouble.

I let out final huff and nodded. "Fine. Am I going to be grounded now?"

Aunt Becky shook her head and smiled. "No, Melanie, I'm not going to punish you the first day you get here. Just don't do it again."

In gratitude I hugged her before going upstairs back to my own room feeling relieved. I may not have as much freedom as Lenora, but living here was still much better than living under my mother's roof.


	3. Chapter 3 The Book Signing

_Chapter 3_

_The Book Signing_

Since my visit with Lenora, I spent the next couple weeks getting caught up on everything to do with Gilderoy Lockhart. I learned of all his magical conquest and victories, leading him to become the famous man he apparently is today. I cannot believe I have not heard of him until recently. It seems as though Aunt Becky would have mentioned him.

I got so caught up in the book, _Magical Me_, I almost did not notice an owl at my window. It was not until it began pecking furiously, I finally lifted my head up. Recognizing it to be Draco's owl, I opened the window and it dropped the letter on the ground without even coming in and flew off.

_Dear Melanie,_

_ I don't know if you are still interested, but my dad had agreed to take me to Knockturn Alley this afternoon. If you still want to go, try to find a way to ditch your folks and meet up with us in front of Olivander's at 1:30. See you._

_Draco_

Until now, I had completely forgotten about Knockturn Alley. I wrote back saying I will see him there. I just hope we get back in time for Gilderoy Lockhart's book signing today. I cannot believe how much my priorities have changed in recent time.

Once the time came to depart to Diagon Alley, I went downstairs with my copy of _Magical Me_ for Lockhart to sign. Downstairs, I found Uncle Richard sitting on the chair by the fireplace reading the paper and Aunt Becky polishing some silver with Tinker assisting her.

Once Aunt Becky turned to see me, she beamed, "Are you ready to go, Melanie?"

I nodded eagerly, holding up my book. "Sure am."

"Oh, that's right. The book signing is today," my aunt commented. "I nearly forgot."

Uncle Richard let out a sigh as he folded up the paper. "Its hard to believe what Lockhart's made of himself. If you had known him back at Hogwarts, you would have never seen it coming."

"You knew Gilderoy Lockhart at Hogwarts?" I asked astonished. "Were you friends with him?"

"He was actually in the year below us," Aunt Becky added with less volume.

"He had a huge crush on your aunt," my uncle explained to me as he turned to give her a wink and added, "I bet you wish you had given him a shot rather than settling for me."

"Don't be ridiculous, Richard." She smacked him playfully with the cloth she was using to polish the silver, and then turned to me. "Well, we should be going, Melanie. It's probably better we go ahead and get all your supplies before Lockhart's book signing."

I nodded and then recalled the letter. "Oh, Aunt Becky, is it okay if I shop with Draco?"

"Is he going to be with his parents?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied quickly, "and he already asked his dad if it was okay if I tag along."

She let out a sigh. "I suppose that is alright. Let me just drop you off with them and I'll come back to pick you up later. Just make sure you stay with either Mr. or Mrs. Malfoy."

I agreed and we both traveled through the fireplace to Diagon Alley. I spotted Draco and his dad just in front of Olivander's as the letter said. Aunt Becky gave Mr. Malfoy a brief friendly greeting, thanking him for letting me come along, and then told me she will be back soon.

While on the way to Knockturn Alley, Mr. Malfoy explained that he expected us to behave while we were down there to which we both agreed. I looked about the place before we turned the corner.

"What are you looking for?" Draco asked curiously.

"I was just seeing if Lenora was here yet," I replied. "She might want to join us."

"She's already been here a million times," Draco groaned in response. "She's probably sick of the place."

We entered the shop Borgin and Burkes. It appeared almost just as I remember it with the coffin leaning against the wall and the Hand of Glory placed on the table ready for anyone who dared grab. I smiled at the memory of us playing with it just last year.

"Now, I expect you two to be quiet and do not touch anything," Mr. Malfoy said sternly.

We both nodded and began to explore the place while Mr. Malfoy talked with the owner.

"Hey, Melanie, look!" Draco pointed to the back table. "There's a snake. Come, see if you can talk to it."

"Okay," I agreed and then looked at the snake slithering behind the table. "_Hello, my name is Melanie."_

_ "Hello Melanie," _the snaked replied. _"It's nice to be around one of you who can actually communicate with us. That is so rare these days."_

"Did you hear that?" the owner exclaimed looking in my direction horrified. "That girl can talk to snakes."

I smiled glad to impress him but he turned back to Mr. Malfoy and the two began talking in hushed tones.

"Are you certain you need this?" he asked in barely above a whisper, holding up a journal. "That girl may be what you really need."

"I don't think she would know," Mr. Malfoy replied, or at least I think that's what he said.

I turned to my friend. "Draco, do you know what they are talking about."

He shrugged apparently not listening to them. "I don't know. Most are impressed by those who can talk to snakes, especially around here." His head turned to the coffin. "Did you see that? It looked like it moved!"

We both cautiously approached the coffin. I could have sworn I heard breathing.

"Draco," I breathed heavily. "I think something is in there."

"Let's find out what it is." Draco began to open it.

Mr. Malfoy then whirled around, slamming his cane against the coffin door. "What did I say, you two?"

Draco gave his father a sharp look as he repeated, "Do not touch anything."

I let out a huff. I suppose we will never find out what was in that coffin.

xXx

My heart pounded excitedly as Draco and I stood at the second right above where Lockhart entered.

"I can't believe we finally get to see him in person!" I stammered with glee.

Draco only let out an unenthused grunt in response.

"He's even more handsome than I imagined," I said in awe, as Lockhart pulled some boy from the crowd by his side.

"Slimy git," Draco groaned.

"He's so incredible," I added, not processing what Draco said.

"He doesn't deserve the fame," Draco grumbled.

This time I turned to face him, shocked. "How can you say that? Do you know all that he's done?"

"All he did was get lucky and survive a death curse," Draco retorted.

"Wait, who are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Potter, of course!"

I looked down and giggled. "Oh, I didn't even notice him there next to Lockhart."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh God, Melanie, not you too! What is it about this guy that makes all the girls drool over him?"

I shrugged, ignoring him and returning my eyes to Gilderoy Lockhart. "Come on, let's go get our books signed.

As I started down the steps, Draco grabbed my arm. "First, lets go say a _friendly_ hello to Potter."

"Fine," I groaned impatiently. "Let's just not take too long. I really want my book signed."

I barely listened as Draco mocked Potter for his undeserved fame this time. My eyes remained fixated on Lockhart's smooth golden hair waving blissfully as though there were a breeze. I think I might have spaced out for a few minutes. It was not until a sudden fight broke out between Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley, my mind was brought back to reality. Draco's hand grabbed me and casually pulled me out of the way as the two men fell on the floor. The people nearby scattered. Some store employees try to separate them but it took a while.

"What is going on here?" Aunt Becky's voice demanded from behind me once they were finally pulled apart. "You are two grown men! You should be ashamed of yourselves for this behavior! Think of the example you are setting for your children!"

Draco and Weasley briefly glanced at each other as though they would not mind having a go as well. Aunt Becky grabbed my arm, ready to leave.

"Come on, Melanie. We should be going," she said with sternness and muttered under her breath, "Unbelievable."

As she pulled me away I let out a huff figuring this would likely be the last time I would be permitted to shop with Draco and his father.


	4. Chapter 4 Tales of the Heir

_Chapter 4_

_Tales of the Heir_

Thankfully, Aunt Becky still let me stay to get my book signed. Unfortunately, Lockhart had somewhere else to be so I did not get to ask him any questions. At least, I will be seeing quite at lot of him at Hogwarts this year.

Just as we were about to go into the store with the fireplace we used, I heard someone call out, "Melanie!"

I turned to see Lenora waving.

Giving Aunt Becky my puppy dogface, I pleaded, "Can I go talk to her for a few minutes? Please, I have not had a chance to see her all day."

The instant she nodded, I ran over to greet my friend, giving her a hug.

Lenora looked passed me giving my aunt a brief glance. "Are you leaving already?"

I sighed. "Yeah, my aunt got kind of upset after that fight with Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley so we have to leave now.

She gawked at me in bewilderment. "No way! They actually got in a fight? Was it a wand dual or a muggle fist fight?"

"Fist fight," I muttered in response.

She laughed, clapping her hands together. "That's awesome! I cannot believe I missed that. Too bad my dad was not there. He would have kicked both their arses."

I looked past her, just realizing she stood alone. "Where is your dad?"

Lenora shrugged and replied casually, "Oh, he's at home."

Now it became my turn to gape at her in bafflement. "He let you come by yourself?"

"Sure," she replied as though it were no big deal. "All I need is some coins and a hand full of floo powder and I am good to go. There is no reason for him to tag along."

"Lucky," I muttered ever though I knew I would feel just a bit uncomfortable coming here alone.

"So did you get your book signed by Lockhart?" she asked eagerly.

I nodded holding the signed book up for her to see. "I wish we could have gone together. Draco was not exactly the best company. He just does not seem to understand all that Lockhart has done."

Lenora let out an understanding sigh as she brushed her hair behind her shoulder. "Yeah, I met up with Blaise earlier today and he acted the same way. I think most of the boys are just jealous."

"Definitely," I agreed, my eyes moving past her. "Hey, Lenora. Isn't that your dad over there by Knockturn Alley?"

She turned her head to see her father standing in the shadows just by corner leading to the dark alley, talking with Mr. Malfoy. "Yeah, it is. That's weird. He did not say anything about stopping by here." Lenora then looked back at me and shrugged, starting to head in his direction. "I'm going to go check it out."

I nodded and began to follow. "I'll go with you."

"Uh, Melanie. You are not going near that alley."

Until that last stern order, I had completely forgotten that Aunt Becky stood close by.

I let out a huff and said to Lenora, "I guess I will see you at the train station."

She raised her eyebrow and grinned. "You are not going to sit with Pansy again, are you?"

I shook my head, letting out a deep breath. "I don't think I can go through that again."

We both hugged before she ran off to meet up with her father. As I watched her go in his direction I noticed both Mr. Lane and Mr. Malfoy glance at me while talking in hushed tones. It almost seemed as though the subject they were in such deep discussion of was I.

"Melanie, are you ready to go?" Aunt Becky asked, snapping me out of my daze.

I nodded and followed her to the shop with the fireplace we used. As I briefly glanced back, I decided that I was probably just imagining the two men talking about me, or at least that is what I told myself.

xXx

I was grateful Aunt Becky and Uncle Richard took me to the Hogwarts express this year. I remember before, my mother took me. Now that people know me better, I would not have known how to explain her since everyone thinks my parents are deceased, not to mention pureblood. To be honest, the thought of keeping this lie in effect for another whole year overwhelmed my mind, yet I still plan to keep the deceit going for my remainder years in Hogwarts.

We went to Platform 9 ¾ through the brick walls between 9 and 10 just as last year. I remember how strange this all once felt. Now, it just seemed like second nature.

Once the three of us stood in front of the bus, Aunt Becky turned around to face me and said, "Now, Melanie, I do not want to get any letters this year from Hogwarts about you getting into trouble. Do you understand?"

I held back a groan and nodded. Her face softened formed a smile as she embraced me. I honestly do not see what the big deal is. The school has way too many rules, most in which take the fun out of everything. Also, Lenora's dad probably got several similar discipline letters as well, yet she of course did not get in any trouble. From what she said, I doubt he even bothered to read them.

As Aunt Becky released me, she said, "Well, I hope you have a good second year at Hogwarts. We will both miss you."

I looked up at both my aunt and uncle with hopeful eyes. "Can I spend next summer with you?"

They both exchanged glances. Uncle Richard shrugged saying he did not have a problem with it, but Aunt Becky replied, "I will talk with your mother this year. Perhaps you can spend a month with each of us."

I let out a huff realizing that is probably the best I can do. As I boarded the train, I turned and waved one last time to my aunt and uncle before going inside to find a place to sit.

"Hi, Melanie."

I turned around to see Pansy, standing outside a one of the compartments Daphne and Millicent were already in. Even though she smiled at me, she still wore the same smug expression as always.

"Um, hi," I replied, looking at her skeptically.

"Do you want to sit with us?" Pansy asked though the way she said it made it more like an order.

I turned to see the compartment with just Lenora and then looked back to Pansy and shook my head, feigning politeness. "I think I already have a place to sit. Thank you though."

Pansy took a couple steps closer and shot me a sharp look. "I would have thought you might have come to your senses by now, Melanie." Her eyes made a brief notion to Lenora. "I warned you, she is nothing but trouble."

"Well, maybe I don't mind a little trouble," I shot back, my eyes taking her head on.

Pansy raised her eyebrow and folded her arms. "Doesn't it bother you that she is probably not pureblood?"

_Considering I am muggle born, no,_ I thought but instead said, "You don't even have any proof on that."

Apparently unable to retort to that, Pansy just shrugged and said, "Fine, but you better not cost Slytherin too many points this year. Last year if we had a stronger lead then Gryffindors' last minute points would not have beaten us."

"In that case, Dumbledore would have just awarded Potter and his friends more points so they could win." As she just starred at me, I added, "You know I am right."

"Whatever," she muttered as she went to rejoin her friends. Before she entered her compartment, Pansy turned her head and added, "Oh, and I hope you don't mind, but Draco already said he and his friends would sit with us on the train."

I just shrugged, pretending not to care even though I could feel my veins begin to burn at the thought of Draco and Pansy together. Instead, I stormed off into Lenora's compartment and sunk down on the seat across from her and huffed.

"Pansy?" Lenora asked giving me a sympathetic look.

"Yes," I grumbled, sinking down in my seat with my arms crossed. "I am just sick of her acting like she is so much better than everybody else because she is _pureblood._"

Lenora just raised her brow. "Um, newsflash, Melanie… so does everyone else in our house."

"You don't act like that," I muttered, as I lifted my head slightly up to look in her eyes. "I mean, say I was not pureblood, perhaps muggle born even, would you still be friends with me?"

Lenora gave me an odd look, but then shrugged. "Maybe, but one thing I know for certain, your other best friend would not. He's even worse than Pansy."

I let out another huff, blowing a strand of my curly brown hair away from my face. "Yeah, I suppose Draco and Pansy will make the perfect couple one day. He already promised her he would sit with her on the train."

"Well, I already told you that you could do better than him anyway," Lenora sighed, then turned her head to the door. "Anyway, it looks like Draco and his friends are heading towards our compartment."

Before I even had the chance to turn my own head, the door slid open and in came Draco, followed by Crabbe and Goyle. Draco sat down next to me, while his buddies parked themselves across from him, next to Lenora.

I turned to face Draco as he sat down. "I thought you promised Pansy you would sit with her?"

"I never said that," Draco spoke aloofly. "I just told her maybe."

Lenora and I exchanged glances. I could easily tell we were both thinking the same thing. Pansy is so full of herself. I also could not help but let out a small grin.

After Draco got himself comfortable he looked at me curiously and asked, "Say Melanie, have you, by any chance, heard of the Heir of Slytherin?"

I shook my head, hoping it would not make me appear too ignorant of the magical world. "Is that someone famous here?"

Draco snorted. "That person should be, but no one knows who it is or if Slytherin's family line is even still around."

"His line probably died out by now," Lenora commented. "I heard that family went through extreme measures to keep their line pureblood."

Draco was quiet for a moment, looking as though he was unsure of whether or not to ask this next question. "Melanie, do you know much about your ancestry? I know the Chamberson line is mostly pureblood."

I spoke with caution. "I don't think it goes back to Slytherin if that is what you are asking."

"Why do you think its her?" Lenora asked. "There are plenty of pureblood witches and wizards in our house that could be the heir."

"Its just that from what my parents told me, Salazar Slytherin had the ability to talk to snakes so maybe…" his voice trailed off.

Lenora looked at me and shrugged. "He's got a point there. You are the only one we know who can talk to snakes."

I looked back and forth between the two of them. "I am sure there are other family lines with this ability. Besides, I am positive my aunt and uncle would have mentioned if we were related to one of the founders of Hogwarts." I then turned my eyes to Draco. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just that I overheard some of what my dad was talking about with the guy from Borgin and Burkes. When I asked Dad about it later, he refused to give me that much detail." He paused and rolled his eyes. "But he did say, that there is a chamber built by Salazar Slytherin himself. In that chamber lies a monster, that only the true heir of Slytherin can control."

"Why did he put a monster in the school?" I asked, trying to control my nerves.

"To get rid of the school's biggest problem," Draco spoke darkly, "mudbloods."

My heart jumped as I drew in a sharp breath. "You mean just for scare, right? That monster never actually killed anyone?"

"According to my dad, last time the chamber was opened, someone died, a mudblood that is," Draco answered in a casual tone. "Its too bad we don't know who can open it again."

"Yeah, too bad," I muttered in a daze.

For the rest of the ride, thoughts over this mysterious chamber consumed my mind, making me much less talkative. Fortunately no one seemed to notice. I wonder how the monster or the heir would even know who really is muggle born and who is not. Is it even possible that the heir is still around and would return? I just hope for my own sake, the Heir of Slytherin is long gone.


	5. Chapter 5 The Voice

_Chapter 5_

_The Voice_

For weeks, the entire school has been gossiping about how Potter and Weasley arrived at Hogwarts in a muggle car instead of the train. Apparently, they only got detentions for it. I will bet if it were someone other than Potter, they would be expelled. Draco has been ranting on about this since the night it happened. It annoyed me too, but I have long since gotten over it. There has been too much else to occupy my mind, such as Lockhart's classes. That seemed to be all any girl in this entire school focused on, especially now, on our way to his class.

"So how do you think you did on Lockhart's last test?" Lenora asked as she walked next to me, hugging her books to her chest.

"Pretty good," I replied, upbeat but then huffed. "I could not remember the one about his secret ambition."

"That was a tough one," Lenora sympathized. "I bet a lot of people missed that.

"Granger probably got it right," I muttered gloomily. "She still seems to be Lockhart's favorite student."

"What do you expect?" Draco chimed in, his tone full of annoyance. "Granger is everyone's favorite because she's a brownnoser. Besides, that class is a waste of time. I don't even see the point in going."

I turned to face him, appalled. "It is not a waste of time! Everything Lockhart teaches us is important."

"Really? Last time he spent thirty minutes telling us why blue is his favorite color!" Draco reminded me with a snort. "What is with you girls and Lockhart? Two nights ago, I caught Pansy write 'Mrs. Gilderoy Lockhart on her parchment."

Instead of snapping back, Lenora and I both burst out laughing.

"She wishes," Lenora choked out in a cackle.

"Yeah, she is going to have a hard time finding someone who will put up with her," I added, my laughter dying down.

"No one would want to date any girl obsessed with a false famed wizard with an overblown head," Draco added as Crabbe and Goyle sneered at his remark.

Both Lenora and I rolled our eyes as we entered the classroom for our next Defense Against the Dark Arts class. As always, Lockhart greeted us with a bold grin, his gorgeous white teeth sparkling. Today, just like every other class, the girls sat at the edge of their seats, absorbing every word that came out of this teacher's mouth. The boys, on the other hand, leaned back in their chairs, unimpressed (I would say jealous), exchanging glances with one another or resting their heads, bored.

"Now, class," Lockhart began, "Today, we will discuss the period of my life in which I fought and defeated the dragons of Norway. Can someone tell me how old I was when I went there?" After a half second passed, he beamed. "Yes, Miss Granger!"

"Twenty-one years old," Granger answered promptly from the front of the room, as I let a frustrated huff.

"This is so stupid," Draco muttered under his breath.

"Draco, be quiet!" I whispered back as he leaned in his chair with his arms folded and rolled his eyes.

"That's correct, Granger." Lockhart winked at her and added, "Five points to Gryffindor. Now, can someone tell what was the most threatening type of dragon I had to slay?"

I slammed one hand on my desk as the other shot straight up in the air.

Lockhart looked at me startled, but smiled. "Yes, Miss Chamberson."

"It was the Hungarian Horntail," I answered proudly.

"Correct!" Lockhart turned to white on the board. "Five points to Slytherin."

Draco looked at me bewildered. "You beat Granger!"

I smiled. "Yes, I did, didn't I?"

Granger made sure not to let that happen again. For the rest of the lecture, she had her hand positioned leveled with her shoulder, ready to answer. After a while I just gave up. Lockhart then gave us another test about his life, allowing us thirty minutes to complete it. Once again, Granger was the only one who got a perfect score and Gryffindor received an additional ten points.

"Now," Lockhart said, lifting a covered cage and placing it on his desk, "before you leave, I want to see how you handle yourselves against the foulest creatures on this planet."

That last comment seemed to grab most of the boys' attention as everyone stared nervously at the cage. Even Draco, I noticed, gulped, as he purposely seemed to lean behind me. I moved forward to the edge of my chair eagerly, in hopes of a moment to show Lockhart how tough I can be against whatever is in there. Maybe then, he will notice me more than Granger. I reached my hand across my desk to grip my wand firmly.

Once the cover was lifted, everyone took a deep breath to see… pixies?

Draco, once again, rolled his eyes returning to his side of the desk. Several of the Gryffindor boys began to laugh, especially that Finnegan kid. I sunk back in my chair trying not to look too disappointed.

"Don't you see now, Melanie?" Draco asked, tauntingly. "This class is rubbish. Who is afraid of Cornish pixies? This class is so…" Draco's eyes widened as he stared past me. "Wait, he is not… he wouldn't…"

He did, apparently. Lockhart opened the cage. The pixies immediately shot in our direction, causing the students to stampede, screaming in panic. Two of the little creatures grabbed Longbottom, lifting him up in the air. Lockhart attempted a charm, but when it failed, he ran into the teacher's office, leaving us to deal with the pixies ourselves. I followed Lenora and Draco to the side of the classroom out of their path, but then my eyes caught two pixies nearing my desk.

"They are taking my book!" I screeched, rushing over to the desk. "It's Lockhart's _Magical Me_?"

"Forget about it, Melanie!" Draco shouted but did not follow. "Its not worth it!"

I grabbed the book and tugged against two unrelenting pixies and gritted my teeth. "Yes. It. IS!"

Just as I thought I would lose my grip, Granger shouted a spell, causing all the pixies to freeze. Unfortunately for me, I was leaning back while pulling my book so the moment their grip was released, I fell backwards over the desk behind me, landing on the ground.

Draco took a moment to be sure the pixies were immobile before rushing over to me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I panted hugging the book against my chest. "It's fine."

Draco rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Come on, Melanie, get up. It's time for our next class."

As I rejoined the group, Lenora nodded approvingly. "That was awesome, Melanie."

I opened my mouth, but before I could respond, Draco snared, "Can you believe a moment ago he was boasting about slaying dragons, yet he hides in his office from pixies?"

"It was probably just an act," Lenora pointed out. "I am sure he wanted to give us some hands on experience."

"Yeah," I agreed, trying to sound convinced. "There is no way he was actually afraid of them. Think of all the things he has done in his books."

Draco let out his forth snort of the day and muttered, "The things he _said_ he's done."

xXx

Two nights after the pixie incident, I sat in McGonagall's office serving detention. The evening before, Lenora and I had been caught in the school hallways after hours. We just wanted a snack, but unfortunately, the strictest professor happened to catch us. Since McGonagall wanted us to serve separately, Lenora went first and now it was my turn to write over and over, _I will abide by school rules._ This had to be the longest hour of my life.

"_So hungry."_

At the sound of the voice I looked up to the transfiguration teacher, but she did not appear to have said a word. Perhaps it was just my imagination.

Then I heard it again.

_"Must kill… rip…tear…feed."_

"Who is that?" I asked out loud.

McGonagall straightened her glasses, looking at me oddly. "I am sorry?"

"Didn't you hear it?" I asked her.

She looked at me sharply. "Hear what, Miss Chamberson?"

"That voice," I muttered barely above a whisper. "It says it wants to feed or something."

By the way she looked at me now, I could tell, clearly, McGonagall did not hear anything.

Instead, she merely looked at me and sighed. "It is getting late, Miss Chamberson. Perhaps it is best you head on to bed."

I nodded, unsure of what else to say, and handed her my parchment. When I walked out the door, I found Lenora in the hall waiting for me.

"That was faster than I thought it would be," Lenora said as we started to walk down the hall.

"She let me go early," I mumbled and then turned to look at her. "Did you by any chance hear anything or anyone out here?"

She looked at me confused. "Um, no… why?"

"Its just that when I was in there, I thought I heard… someone… a voice saying it was hungry."

"So she let you go because you thought you were hearing voices." Lenora tilted her head. "I should try that trick sometime."

"I did hear something," I insisted. "It sounded so real."

_"Time to feed."_

I grabbed Lenora's arm. "There is it again! Did you hear it?"

"I didn't hear anything." She looked at me apprehensively. "Melanie, you are starting to freak me out a little."

"How can you not hear it?" I asked, frustrated. "It's louder now."

_"I must kill…kill!"_

The voice sounded as thought it moved further away now.

"It wants to kill someone!" I shrieked starting to go after it. "We have to hurry!"

"Melanie, wait!" She ran after me. "Where are you going?"

Once I turned the corner I came to a dead stop, Lenora slamming in right behind me.

"Potter?" I breathed out in confusion.

In front of Potter and his friends, hung Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat, completely frozen. I stared at the cat, horrified. The only thing that took my eyes away from the creature is what was on the wall behind her. In blood, the wall bore these words, 'The chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemies of their heir, beware.'

Within moments, other students began to gather around, reading the message, most gasping in horror. The only confident person seemed to be Draco who merely sneered that 'mudbloods' will be next. My heart took a sharp jolt when he uttered those words.

Once the teachers came, we were immediately directed to return to our common rooms, all except Potter and his friends.

As we headed towards the Slytherin common room, I recalled the conversation with Draco on the train. I rushed over beside him to talk.

"Do you know who did this?" I asked.

Crabbe and Goyle looked at him eagerly for an answer

"I wish I did," Draco replied, giving me a brief sharp glance. "I could help them if I knew."

Trying to control my breathing I stared straight ahead and muttered, "The chamber has been opened. What does this mean?"

Draco looked at me and answered boldly, "It means that this school will finally be rid of all mudbloods."


	6. Chapter 6 Caught

_Chapter 6_

_Caught_

On Saturday morning, Lenora and I sat on a side round table in the Slytherin common room in a game of chess. I had my elbow on the table with my head rested on my hand while the other moved the pieces. I do not think I have had a decent night's sleep since the night we found Mrs. Norris petrified. Last week in Transfiguration, Granger asked McGonagall about the Chamber of Secrets. I learned all the details about how Salazar Slytherin put in a secret chamber containing a monster meant to kill muggle-borns. What I really wanted to know was how the monster, or the heir for that matter, knew for certain which students were muggle born.

"So who do you think did it?" I asked for what seemed to be the one-millionth time.

Lenora shrugged, having lost some interest in the matter. "I guess it would most likely be a Slytherin, but that's as far as I have gotten."

I looked over at Pansy, gossiping with Millicent and Daphne. The girls hovered in a circle. I noticed as they whispered, Pansy kept turning her head in our direction, making me feel a bit unnerved.

"You don't think it could be Pansy, do you?" I asked, shooting her another nervous glance.

Lenora laughed as she moved her rook to take my pawn. "No way, Pansy? She could not handle controlling a monster. Besides, if it was her, she would probably be boasting about it to everyone in our house."

"Yeah, I suppose you are right," I muttered moving my knight. "Check." I sighed. "I wish we had some idea of who…"

My voice trailed off as a couple of seventh years strolled past our table. One boy, whose name I cannot recall, grinned and winked, as they made their way to the common room exit.

I accidently knocked over my queen as I turned back to Lenora. "Did you see that? Since when are seventh year boys interested in second year girls?"

Lenora shrugged as she moved her king. "He might think that you are the heir of Slytherin. There is a rumor going around that you opened the chamber."

"What?" I gaped at her. "How… uh, why would people think I did it?"

"Because so far, you are the only one we know of who can talk to snakes," Lenora answered more casually.

Still blinded from the true meaning, I asked, "So, what does that have to do with anything?"

She raised her eyebrow. "You do know that Salazar Slytherin had the ability to talk to snakes as well, right?"

"I assumed that much, I guess," I muttered, returning my eyes to the chessboard.

"Well," Lenora continued, "as you probably know, that gift is quite rare so I suppose since people know you are a Parseltongue, they just assumed you must be the heir."

My head shot back up as an idea sparked. "That's it! There must another Parseltongue in this house! If we can just figure out who that person is, then maybe…"

I quickly hushed myself the moment I heard Pansy's footsteps growing closer in our direction. Once she approached our table, she leaned over to whisper, "Hi, Melanie. I just wanted to say, I think you gave people a good scare that night."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded in a hushed tone.

She leaned in closer, briefly eyeing Lenora and continued, "The chamber, of course. I know it was you. Anyway, you would probably get your point across a little more if you go after a person instead of a pet. Then people might start taking you a little more seriously."

I stared at her blankly, at a loss of words. Lenora rolled her eyes and mouthed, 'wow.'

"It is not me, Pansy," I finally said after several moments past.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. We all know it is you, Melanie. Everyone is talking about it. Its okay, you can be open with us about it. No one will tell. Anyway, especially now, you should consider who you hang out with." She tilted her head towards Lenora. "It really affects how people look at you. You do want to purify this school, right?"

"Be careful, Pansy," Lenora cautioned with a smirk, "You don't want to peeve off the heir of Slytherin. She might just decide to go after the people she doesn't like."

"Whatever." Pansy stood up straighter. "If you just want to make a fool of yourself then fine. Don't take my advice."

As Pansy strutted back over to her girl posse I stared after her in disbelief. "Did she seriously just accuse me of opening the chamber and then criticize me on how I was doing it?"

"Don't listen to her," Lenora replied, indifferently, returning her eyes to the chessboard. "As usual, she has no idea what she is talking about. I am sure you would do just fine without her advice."

"It does not matter anyway because I am not the heir," I stated firmly, waiting for her to make a move.

"Umm hmm," Lenora muttered, studying the game.

I looked at her sharply trying to ignore those passing by giving me brief glances and whispers. "You do believe me, right?"

Lenora barely looked up at me. "Yeah, I believe you."

Her tone seemed to disagree with her words. Lenora then took her queen and moved it across the board.

"Checkmate."

xXx

The entire school has been quite on edge since the night of the message. Filch's cat remained in her petrified state. There have been no more attacks since then but I knew it was not even close to over. I could tell people in my house continued to suspect me, but few bothered me on the matter. I wonder if they are afraid of me because of it.

At least I managed to hold on to my friends. Well, actually come to think of it my friendship with Draco would probably be stronger if I were the actual heir. I would not mind everyone believing me to be the heir of Slytherin. The only problem is it is drawing too much attention to myself. With the real heir lurking about, that could be deadly. I wish there was a way to point the evidence to someone else.

These thoughts continued to consume my mind even during the Quidditch match today, which was Gryffindor verses Slytherin. I sat in the stands next to Lenora, staring straight ahead, but I mind did not process any of the game.

"Looks like Gryffindor scored again," Lenora commented glumly, slouching, resting her head on her hand. "Our house really needs people that can actually play Quidditch, not just the ones with money."

"Uh huh," I muttered, blankly.

She turned her head to me. "Melanie, are you even watching?"

"Sure," I mumbled, while trying to play out in my mind possible heirs of Slytherin.

Lenora tilted her head forward, looking two rows in front of us. "You know, Draco is going to notice that Pansy is paying more attention to his game than you."

"I'll congratulate him when he catches the snitch," I uttered vaguely.

Lenora snorted. "Like that is going to happen. It looks like he boasting about something to Potter rather than actually looking for the snitch."

"He's probably just keeping Potter distracted," I defended without much thought on the matter. Lenora opened her mouth to say something else but before she had the chance I blurted out, "Do you think the heir of Slytherin actually has to be a Slytherin now?"

"I guess," Lenora responded with a shrug. "Unless, they asked the hat to put them in a different house so people would not suspect them."

"Yeah, they could have." I thought of how I begged the hat to be put in Slytherin and it listened. Another thought burst into my mind. "The voice."

"What about the voice?" Lenora asked.

"I heard it right before Mrs. Norris's attack." I turned my head to look at Lenora. "Do you think the voice has anything to do with the heir?"

She just sighed. "I still do not know what voice you are talking about. I did not hear anything that night."

"Maybe you just were not listening for it," I muttered, and then sat up straighter. "We should try to go listen for it, tonight perhaps."

"Or, we could go right now," Lenora suggested with less enthusiasm. "I mean, how do you know this supposed monster only comes out at night?"

"Now would be a good time to listen for it," I pointed out, standing up, "since almost everyone in the school is out here. Let's go."

Lenora shrugged as she stood up. "Sure, why not? This game is a dud anyway."

As we made our way to the isle, everyone around us stood up and began to cheer. Lenora turned her head and commented with just mild startle, "Oh look, we actually scored. What do you know?"

"That's great," I muttered, keeping my eyes straight ahead.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay and watch the rest of the game?" Lenora asked lifting her eyebrow. "I mean Draco might be disappointed if you miss his first game. Not to mention, Pansy won't miss a second of it."

"I really don't care about Draco and Pansy right now," I grumbled as we approached the bottom of the stands.

Lenora nodded in approval and opened her mouth to say something but before she had the chance we heard a raucous crash. I looked out to the field to see Potter flat on the ground the Bludger slamming down next to him, missing his body by inches.

"You know, that bludger has been after him the whole game it seems," Lenora commented. "I wonder if someone on our team charmed it. That would have actually been clever."

"Yeah, it would have," I muttered, losing interest, seeing that Potter appeared all right except his arm. I started to turn back to head inside, until something else caught my eye. Towards the side of the field, Draco too, had fallen on the ground, appearing in great pain.

Torn, I turned my head briefly back to the castle before turning back to the field, my mind made up. I stepped down the stands towards the entrance to the field.

"Where are you going?" Lenora demanded.

"I can't just leave him," I answered not bothering to turn my head.

"There are plenty of other people to help him," she pointed out in a groan. "Besides, this is the perfect distraction."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "Most people will probably be more concerned about Potter."

"I supposed you're right," Lenora grumbled as I heard her footsteps grow closer behind me.

We both entered the field and I made a dash towards Draco, still lying on the ground moaning.

"Draco, it's going to be okay," I said calmly, looking around for help.

He did not respond. He just kept groaning in pain.

"Should we… um, take him to Madame Pomfrey?" a voice asked from behind me.

I turned my head to see Crabbe and Goyle both standing there, looking stupefied. I tried not to show how annoyed I got with myself. I could have snuck inside with Lenora to listen for the voice and Crabbe and Goyle would have made sure Draco made it to the nurse. I then looked across the field, seeing that Pansy looked slightly sulky that I made it to Draco first. I could not help but flash a smirk in her direction. I least I got something out of this.

"Melanie?" Goyle asked. "Shouldn't we go?"

"Right," I responded, gathering my thoughts. "Lets go to Madame Pomfrey." I looked up at him. "Will you help me get him up?"

Goyle nodded as he knelt down to pull Draco up, clumsily.

"Ouch! Careful, you idiot!" Draco barked.

"Follow me," I ordered Goyle, ignoring Draco.

I start to lead them towards the castle until someone rushing over to Potter caught my eye.

"Wait!" I turned my head back. "Lockhart is here! Let's take Draco to him instead."

"No, Melanie. Not him!" Draco protested, and then turned his head to Goyle, demanding, "Take me to Madame Pomfrey!"

"It will be okay, Draco." I pulled him from Goyle, throwing his arm around my shoulder instead. "Lockhart will do a better job. Trust me."

With Draco, I pushed through the crowd to Lockhart and asked, "Will you cure my friend next?"

"Of course, my dear," Lockhart answered proudly. "Not to worry! They will both be good as new in just moments."

The professor then muttered some charm I did not recognize and waved his wand at Potter's arm. Potter then sat up, appearing better.

"You see, I told you. Lockhart knows I he is doing," I told Draco, urging him forward. "Now, come on. Its your turn."

Just as I nudge him forward, Potter's arm flopped over like jelly. It appeared his arm no longer had any bones whatsoever.

"No way!" Draco's eyes widened as he began to push away from me. "I'm not risking _that _happening to me!"

"It's okay, Draco. I'm sure he…uh, just made a mistake," I defended quickly. "Besides, Potter no longer has any broken bones."

"He no longer has any bones at all, Melanie!" Draco shouted, breaking away from me and practically leaping on Goyle's back. "Take me to Madame Pomfrey!"

I sighed as I watched Goyle carry Draco on his back, Crabbe trotting behind them to keep up. Pansy then strolled over to me, taking her opportunity to smirk at me. I just crossed my arms and rolled my eyes in response. She definitely would have done the exact same thing.

xXx

Since we missed our opportune moment this afternoon, Lenora and I decided to take advantage of the late night to go listen for the mysterious voice. We snuck out of our dormitories and patrolled up and down the halls within Hogwarts.

"Are you sure you actually heard something?" Lenora asked sounding exasperated.

"Yes, I am positive," I answered, firmly. "Just wait. You will hear it, too, soon."

"If you say so," she replied, unconvinced.

I turned out to be indeed right. The voice returned.

_"Time to kill. Time to feed."_

"There it is!" I turned frantically to Lenora. "Did you hear it?"

Looking confused she shook her head. "No."

"How can you not hear it?" I demanded in frustration. It sounded so real.

"Melanie, are you sure you are not imagining it," Lenora asked, looking at me as though I might just be insane.

_"I found my prey. Time for the kill."_

"It's going to kill someone now!" I panicked, turning my pace to a jog. "We have to go!"

As I darted around the corner I heard Lenora mutter, 'not again,' but I ignored her. It did not matter. Soon I would have proof that I am not mad. Soon, I will catch whatever it is in the act. Pulling out my wand, I ran around the next corner towards the stairs, but found I was too late. The body of a young Gryffindor boy lied on ground, his hands, clutching a camera. He did not move.

Panting heavily, I knelt down beside him to see if he was dead. He appeared frozen, just like Filch's cat.

Just when I thought my situation could not get any worse I heard a stern voice behind me. "Chamberson!"

My heart dropped as I slowly turned my head to see Professor McGonagall standing behind me.


	7. Chapter 7 Pansy's Offer

_Chapter 7_

_Pansy's Offer_

"Professor, I um…" My mind raced to think of something. "I swear, I found him like this!"

McGonagall's expression read a mix of shock and sternness. "Miss Chamberson, this is a very serious situation you have landed yourself in. What were you even doing out of the Slytherin common room at this hour?"

I stood up and turned my head to look for Lenora, but she was nowhere to be found. Letting out a sigh, I figured I may as tell the truth. "I was trying to follow a voice I heard before Mrs. Norris's attack. I thought it might have something to do with the attacks."

The professor shook her head, gazing at me sharply. "Miss Chamberson, this is a very serious situation you have landed yourself in."

"Please, Professor!" I begged frantically, rising to my feet. "I promise I just wanted to help find out who is behind the attacks. That's the only reason I…"

"It is not up to you to take these matters into your own hands, Miss Chamberson," she replied sternly.

"Well, maybe if you and the other teachers were more on top of this, I would not feel the need to get involved," my mouth spat before my brain had the chance to intervene.

That was not the best choice of words. My body froze, horrified at what I just said.

McGonagall looked at me, the strictness flashing in her eyes. "That remark, Miss Chamberson, just bought you a week's detention, and under the present circumstances I am afraid I have no choice but to escort you to Professor Dumbledore."

"Wait," a deep voice came from behind.

I looked past her to see Professor Snape emerge, a couple other professors behind him. I am not sure whether or not to feel relieved.

"Miss Chamberson is in my house," Snape said, calmly with a dash of bitterness, "therefore I am to decide what happens to her at this point."

McGonagall pointed her eyes to her colleague. "She was found with Collin Creevey in this state."

"So," Snape answered, darkly with a shrug. "Potter and his friends were first found with Mrs. Norris, yet he was barely questioned. It is not Miss Chamberson's fault she does not lie within the same range of favor with Dumbledore as Potter does."

Appearing rather taken back, the Transfiguration teacher merely nodded and she and the other professors proceeded to care for the young Gryffindor boy. Snape motioned for me to follow him.

"Thank you, Professor," I muttered from behind him.

Ignoring my gratitude, he immediately demanded, "Why were you and Miss Lane out of your chambers at this hour?"

"We wanted to…" I paused, looking down at my feet and mumbled, "We wanted to see if we could find the heir."

His body swiftly turned to face me, coming to a halt. "And what exactly did you find out?"

I shook my head, keeping my eyes down. "Nothing."

Snape turned back around as we proceeded forward. "You see, Miss Chamberson, the heir of Slytherin indeed knows what he or she is doing. That person will not likely find himself or herself caught by a couple second year girls. But then again, it is likely you already know that."

_What is that supposed to mean?_ I wondered, but did not dare ask. Instead I went with, "Do you think the heir will be caught?"

He turned to give me a brief sharp glance before answering, "He was last time. No matter how clever this person believes he or she is, I believe, with Dumbledore in this school, that person will indeed be caught."

Recalling the first person I saw at the last attack, I felt compelled to ask, "Sir, do you by any chance know where Harry Potter is at this moment?"

Without turning his head, the professor answered, "Mr. Potter is, at the present time, recovering in the hospital wing."

I drew in a sharp breath. "That is not far from here, is it?"

"Indeed it is not."

xXx

I trudged back to the Slytherin common room after my detention with McGonagall. Thankfully, it was the end of the week so this was my last one, at least until I wound up in trouble again. Since Creevey, there have been no more attacks. I also have not heard the voice in a while. I wish I could understand why only I hear that voice. Do I have some sort of connection with this monster? Thinking back on the conversation with Professor Snape last week, he seems to believe so. Perhaps I only imagined him hinting that.

Approaching the portrait, I muttered 'pureblood,' and walked in the common room. The first thing my ears caught hold of was Pansy gossiping with her girl posse.

"It is like she is not even trying anymore," Pansy said, facing Daphne. "If she does not get it together she is just going t make a fool out of our house."

I clenched my teeth in no mood for this.

"Pansy!" Daphne cautioned, nudging her head in my direction.

"Oh," Pansy mumbled, pulling together a feign smile. "Hi, Melanie. We were only talking of your progress."

"What progress?" I grumbled, wishing I just snuck past her unnoticed.

"As the heir, of course!" she went on. "You did do at bit better this time around. At least, you managed to get an actual person, even if it was only a first year."

I took in a bitter breath, wanting so desperately to punch her now.

"Anyway," Pansy continued, "if you were to just stay more focused then maybe you could actually do some good for this school."

"More focused?"

"You know," she appeared to be putting quite the effort in holding back a smirk, "perhaps, try to spend a little more time actually planning out your attacks and a little less in detention."

_She is really enjoying this, isn't she?_

Considering I just got back from detention, I decided the best thing to do know was to walk away. However, Pansy did not let me get far.

"Melanie, wait!" She took a step, away from her friends and towards me. "I am not saying all this to be mean. I am only trying to help you."

I rolled my eyes. _How is insulting me supposed to help me?_

"I don't want your help," I stated firmly.

"It's okay, Melanie." She tone seemed mixed with sweetness and mocking. "I don't mind helping you for a good cause."

"I would soon seek Hermione Granger's help than yours," I spat at her. "At least she has a brain."

By the way she reacted, one would think I had called her a snot-faced pig or something utterly revolting. Pansy gasped quite loudly, her shoulders rising as she took a step back.

"How dare you put me below a mudblood?" She stammered, her hair seemingly lifting in flames. She then took a dangerous step closer to me. "What gives you the nerve?"

I could not help but smirk. "I am the Heir of Slytherin. I can do whatever I want."

That seemed to finally shut her up. I took advantage and turned to walk away.

Just as I reached the steps to the girls' dormitory, she shouted, "I hope that monster has the sense to finish you off and wait for the next heir, who will probably be more qualified for the task than you."

I paused, taking a moment to debate on whether on not to turn around and go back. My eyes still on the steps, I decided to ignore her and continue up. Lenora, who had been apparently laughing historically, immediately greeted me.

"Oh my god, that was hilarious!" Lenora commented as we both sunk to our beds.

"I'm glad you were amused," I grumbled, wondering just how much she heard.

"Can you believe how stupid she is?" Lenora went on. "I mean, if the monster were to finish you off, how would there another heir?"

Despite my annoyance, I did chuckle. Considering Pansy truly seemed to believe I was the actual heir that was a pretty funny remark.

"Did you hear me say I would rather have Granger's assistance than hers?" I asked, lying back on my bed.

Lenora laughed even louder. "No, but I see what really got her worked up, now." As she, too, laid flat on her back, she turned her head to me. "That was awesome, Melanie."

"Thanks." I smiled, now completely relieved from my anger.

"You know, Pansy has no idea what she is talking about," Lenora continued. "If you were really the heir, you would be the most bad-arse one this school has ever known."

My smile began to fade. The irony of that statement was a little unsettling.

"Melanie?" She looked over to me. "Are you okay? I only said _if_?"

"I'm fine," I said as I began to stand up. "I'm just going to go get something to drink. Be right back."

I went down to see that the common room had mostly cleared out, except for Pansy and her friends, Daphne and Millicent, who were now hovered by the fire. Not wanting to be noticed this time, I tiptoed past them, only stopping when something caught my ear.

"We have to do something," I heard Pansy saying. "If she does not get it together soon with these attacks, we will have to find another way."

Millicent laughed. "What are you going to do, Pansy, try to control the monster yourself?"

"No," Pansy retorted with attitude. "I don't think Melanie is the right person for this. I think its best we turn her in and wait for her to send in the next heir, who will hopefully do a better job."

I gasped. _She cannot be serious._

"Are you sure, Pansy," Daphne asked, uncertain.

"Yes," Pansy stated firmly, pounding her fist into her hand. "First thing tomorrow morning, I am going straight to Professor Dumbledore to turn in Melanie Chamberson."


	8. Chapter 8 Triple Owl Dare

_Chapter 8_

_Triple Owl Dare_

The next morning, I immediately jumped out of bed, having only been in a light sleep anyway. The first thing I did was peek at Pansy's bed. Seeing that the covers were pulled down with her nowhere in sight, I could only conclude she had already left. I dashed out through the portrait after her. Fortunately, she did not get very far down the hall.

"Pansy!" I called out after her in heavy breath.

She stopped and turned around, wearing a look of exasperation. "What is it, Melanie?"

"I know what you are going to do."

She folded her arms. "And?"

I took in a breath, trying to think quickly. The easiest thing to do right now would be to hex her, but that would only get me into trouble. Also, she would get even more furious and turn me in anyway.

"I… er, you were right." I could not believe the words coming out of my mouth. "I do need help. I can't do this alone. With all the pressure, it is just too much."

She raised her eyebrow. "Really?"

I nodded, trying to appear as sincere as possible. "Yes. I really do want what is best for this school. I just can't… it is just a lot to do by myself." I took a deep breath feeling suddenly nauseous. "Will you help me?"

Pansy lowered her arms and smiled as she rushed over to embrace me. "Oh Melanie, of course I will help! I am so glad you told me this and I am happy we finally see everything the same way!"

I seriously wanted to hurl as she hugged me, but fortunately it was over within seconds.

As she pulled back she added with a bold smile, "Remember if you need anything, Melanie, you know who to come to."

"Uh… yeah sure."

I stared off at her as she strutted off. I am definitely going to regret this.

xXx

That night I sat by the fire with Lenora. Thankfully since my encounter with Pansy this morning, she has not spoken to me much since. I hope, for my own sanity, it stays that way.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Lenora asked, leaning her arm over the chair.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

Lenora rested her head on her hand. "There has got to be something fun we can do. I mean there is a monster out there."

I laughed for a brief moment, but it faded when my eyes caught sight of a certain group of girls entering the common room. I moved up to the edge of the sofa. "Whatever you can think of, lets do it now before…"

"Why hello, Melanie," Pansy greeted as she, Millicent and Daphne sat on the couch with us. "What are you two up to?"

"We were just heading out," I answered quickly, shooting a desperate look across the room. "Right, Lenora?"

She shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"It is getting close to after hours," Pansy pointed out, giving her a sharp look.

Lenora sat up straighter. "So, it's Friday. I have no intention of staying cooped up in the common room tonight."

Pansy sighed. "Well, perhaps we can all hang together."

I raised my eyebrow. "You want to hang out with us?"

She shrugged, tilting her head. "Sure. I do not see a reason why we can't be friends, Melanie."

I resisted the urge to snort. There were plenty of reasons Pansy and I shouldn't be friends. One, she criticizes me for hanging out with Lenora. Two, she has spent this entire year flirting with Draco, knowing it would annoy me. Not to mention, she recently manipulated me into confessing I am the heir when I am not. I could go on and on with this list.

Pansy continued, glancing at her friend. "Daphne pointed out earlier that with all this chamber stuff going on in the school we should demonstrate some inner house loyalty."

After a few moments of silence, I gritted, "Fine, but we are going out tonight so if you want to come with us you better be up for whatever we are going to do."

Pansy held her nose up, snootily. "That's fine. I'm not a coward. I can handle it."

At that moment, Lenora's eyes lit up, as she rose to her feet. "I have an idea for something we can do tonight. Let's play Triple Owl Dare."

"What's that," Daphne inquired, shooting an infuriated Pansy a brief nervous glance.

When Lenora explained the rules it sounded a lot like Double Dog Dare, a game I played with Dudley and the gang a long time ago. I ended up making a worm-filled mud pie and taking a bite of it. I was supposed to eat the whole thing, but my fuming mother caught us and immediately sent the boys home. This game sounded pretty similar. Just about any dare can go.

"Oh, and also, if you fail to complete your dare, then you have to drink this," Lenora finished up, holding a tiny corked bottle.

"What is that?" Pansy demanded, attempting to conceal her nerves.

"It's Alcopecia potion," Lenora explained with a sneer. "One sip, and every strand of hair on your body will fall out."

The three girls gasped. Pansy shot Lenora a sharp glare, while Daphne's hand flew to her head, running her fingers through her hair.

Millicent was the first to recover. "Sounds pretty cool. So who's first?"

"Never mind that!" Pansy stammered. "This is so stupid, anyway. I say we do something else."

"I say it sounds like someone is scared," Lenora taunted, turning her head in my direction. "Melanie, you're in, right?"

I took in a breath, but managed a smirk. "You bet I am." I turned my head. "Daphne, what about you?"

"Uh… yeah, sure." She turned her head to Pansy. "Come on. The dares can't be all that bad."

"Fine," Pansy agreed, shooting annoyed looks at both of her friends. "Millicent, since you were most eager, why don't you go first?"

"Sounds fair," Lenora agreed, turning to Millicent. "And since you are first, you get to pick your darer and the person you dare next, assuming you are successful."

"Okay," Millicent, stood up appearing bold, but clearly went for the safest darer. "Daphne, what do you have for me?"

"And no lame dares," Lenora added, causing Daphne to think a few more minutes.

Finally, Daphne came up with, "Millicent, I triple owl dare you to steal one of the Quidditch player's Nimbus and fly around the entire castle…" Pansy whispered something in her ear and she added, "in your pajamas."

Though hesitant at first, the moment Lenora held up the bottle on balding potion, Millicent agreed.

"I know where Draco keeps his broom," I said, looking at the first darer. "I can lead you to it after you get dressed."

Fortunately Draco had already gone to bed and I knew he stashed his broom underneath it. Millicent was easily able to swipe without waking him. We then all went outside as she proceeded with her dare. Once she was about half way around, Lenora raised her wand.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

She smirked. "Making this a little more interesting."

She waved her wand and muttered a spell, causing fireworks to spark from the end. We saw candlelight come from one of the windows and heard a voice, holler, 'students out of bed!' Millicent's speed increased twice as much. Finishing her cycle, she flew down, smoke seemingly coming out of her ears. We all scurried inside, Lenora and I giggling.

"What the bloody hell was that for!" Millicent fumed. "I almost got caught!"

"Chill out," Lenora said, still in fits of laughter. "It was only Filch. Besides, since you were successful, you get to dare someone now."

Millicent opened her mouth at Lenora ready to dare, but Pansy shook her head, apparently wanting her all for herself. The challenger then decided to go for the next best thing, me.

"Melanie, I triple owl dare you to…" she paused to look around, as something outside the window caught her eye, "sneak into the Gamekeeper's hut and steal something, something alive."

I gawked at her. "If he catches me, I could get expelled."

"There are a lot of things you've done you could get expelled for, Melanie," Pansy pointed out. "And I know your big one. Let's face it. With your record, the chances of you staying at Hogwarts all seven years are rather slim."

"She won't get caught," Lenora assured, turning to me. "You are going to do it. Right, Mel?"

I took in a deep inhale before nodding. "Yeah, I'll do it."

We went down to Hagrid's hut. Fortunately, the Gamekeeper appeared to be asleep. This should not be too bad. I did, after all, once attempt to eat a worm-filled mud pie. The girls hid in the bushes, as I prepared to go in through the window.

"Wait, Melanie," Pansy whispered, holding out a black cloth. "Take this."

I grabbed it. "What is this?"

"Just for luck," she said, motioning her hand. "Now, go on."

I rolled my eyes and stuffed the cloth in my rode. I then crawled through the window, landing lightly on my feet.

"Let's see." I scanned the tiny room. "Something alive."

I wished Hagrid still had that baby dragon from last year. That would scare the willies out of Pansy. There was a spider egg cushioned on a pillow by a small candle. That could work. Also, it looked as though it were about to hatch. Perfect.

I grabbed a blanket and cradled the egg in it. At the sound of movement, I quickly ducked behind one of his cabinets. It turned out it was just Fang lifting his leg to let out some foul gases. I grabbed the cloth Pansy gave me and held it to my nose. Suddenly, my nose felt tingly. I looked at the cloth, realizing it had been mixed with sneezing powder.

"That little b…"

I let out a blustering sneeze that seemed to make the whole hut shake.

"Who'd there?" the giant man's voice roared.

Without taking much time to think, I grabbed my wand and muttered, 'Wingardium Leviosa,' making a wool blanket fly right into Hagrid's face as I scampered out the window, cradling the egg. The second I reunited with my groupe, we all made a run for it. Hagrid ran out his hut still bellowing at us. Fortunately, we were far enough away, he could not see who we were. We took a bunch of zig zags in through the castle halls to assure he would not follow.

Lenora patted my back, proudly. "Great job, Mel. What did you take?"

I removed the blanket, revealing the egg. "This."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "That doesn't count. Whatever it is, it's not even born yet."

"Why don't you take a closer look?" I tossed the egg at her.

She caught it just as it was starting to crack. A second later, eight skinny legs poked through, causing Pansy to screech and drop it. A giant baby spider then scurried away.

"Looks pretty alive to me," Lenora said, amused by her reaction, and then turned to me. "Melanie, your turn to dare."

"Okay," I started, ready for this moment. "Pansy."

Pansy held her head up high. "Fine. I'm not afraid of you."

I tilted my head with a smirk. "I triple owl dare you to sneak into the Gryffindor common room and kiss Neville Longbottom on the cheek while he's sleeping."

"EWW!" She slammed her hands on her hips. "I will NOT lay my lips on a blood traitor!"

Lenora shrugged, holding up the potion. "That's fine. I think you would look good bald anyway."

"Come on, Pansy," I insisted. "I just stole a spider egg and Millicent flew around the castle in her PJs. This is just a small kiss."

"Also, if you succeed, you can dare me next," Lenora reminded her.

That thought seemed to inspire confidence in Pansy, but she said, "Fine, but how am I supposed to get in there in the first place. We don't know the Gryffindor password."

Lenora smirked, pulling out a small piece of parchment from her robes. "Fortunately, your lover dropped this earlier today. I'm pretty sure it's the pass code. I was saving for something good, like this."

Pansy stared at the paper, dreadfully, but took it. We all headed to our rivalry house. Pansy walked up to the portrait, ready to enter.

"Wait," Lenora said. "You can't go alone. How will we know you really did it?"

"We can't all go in," Pansy snarled at her. "We'll surely get caught."

"Well, one of us can." Lenora turned her head to me. "Melanie, since this is your dare, you get to go." She pulled something out of her pocket and whispered, "And take this. Something to blackmail her with later if we need to."

When I saw that it was a camera, I grinned and took it, quickly stashing it in my own pocket so Pansy won't see. She then grumbled the password and we both tip toed in.

"I hate you for making me do this," Pansy complained to me in a hushed voice as we made our way to the boy's dormitory.

"Shh, you are going to wake people up," I whispered back, trying not to laugh. "Even if they do, you will still have to do the dare."

We entered the room of sleeping Gryffindor boys. Longbottom slept on the end bed, next to the wall. As Pansy walked towards the bed, she looked as though she might throw up.

"Go on, Pansy," I urged, pulling out the camera. "Do it now."

Just as she started to bend over, I heard some stirring. I looked over and saw Weasley starting to sit up.

Pansy's eyes widened, in terror. "Melanie!"

I quickly pulled out my want and muttered a spell causing the bed curtains to fall and wrap around Weasley before he spotted us.

Weasley pushed his arms through the fabric in a desperate attempt to get out. "What the bloody hell is going on!"

I looked back to Pansy. "You have to do it now!"

Looking squeamish, Pansy raised both clammy hands in the air and bent down placing a split second kiss on Longbottom's cheek, which I managed to catch on camera. Without hesitation, the two of us scurried down the steps and out of the Gryffindor common room. I barely heard Potter ask Weasley what happened. Fortunately, I don't think any of them actually saw who we were.

"So how did it go?" Lenora asked as we returned to the group. "Did she do it?"

"She sure did." I held up the camera. "And I got proof."

"UGH!" Pansy stammered, still infuriated. "That was horrid! I cannot believe I actually had to kiss a filthy blood traitor."

"Just be thankful it was Melanie who dared you," Lenora said in laughter. "I would have had you kiss him on the lips."

Pansy turned towards her and snapped, "Speaking of which, I believe I get to dare someone now, and I have one for you!"

Lenora sneered and folded her arms. "Oh, I bet you do. So what is it going to be?"

"I triple owl dare you to search this entire school and do not stop until you catch sight of the monster from the Chamber of Secrets."

I gasped. "You can't make her do that! Its too dangerous!" I turned to Lenora desperately. "You can't dare people into life threatening situations. That's a rule, right?"

Lenora, however, just ignored me. "I'll do it." She extended her hand to me. "Melanie, give me the camera so I can have proof."

I took a step back, shaking my head. "No. This is ridiculous. You can't go looking for the monster! You could get killed!" I turned to Pansy. "Just dare her to do something else."

"Melanie!" She snatched the camera out of my pocket. "I am going to do it."

Lenora then strolled down the hallway, and motioned for us to follow.

"We're not going with her are we?" Daphne asked, clearly terrified of the idea.

"I am," I said, firmly.

"We'll follow to make sure she does it," Pansy said, "but we will keep our distance. Besides, it's not like any of us really have to worry about the monster attacking."

_If only that were true, _I thought in despair, thinking of my own blood status and Lenora's. I don't know if the creature will attack her for being half blood or if she even is half blood. I did not want to find out this way.

"Mel, I need to you listen for the voice since you seem to be the only one that can hear it," Lenora said to me.

"I don't know if it's the monster," I protested. "Besides, I still don't think you should do this."

Ignoring my comment, she went on, "Every time you hear it, someone ends up petrified. I'm pretty sure it's the monster you are hearing. Now, listen for it and don't bother lying." She held up the camera. "I will want to have proof."

I groaned but still nodded, knowing it would be impossible to talk her out of this dare. We walked the halls slowly as I tried to listen, hoping I would not hear anything. It would not be Lenora's fault if the monster never made an appearance. Unfortunately, Pansy probably expects me to lead the monster here.

_No one out to feed on. Will rest tonight._

I took in a breath, grabbing Lenora's attention.

"Melanie. You heard it, didn't you?"

Knowing there would be no point in lying, I nodded and pointed to the girl's bathroom across the hall. "It came from over there."

"Perfect." Lenora gripped the camera. "Wait here."

She took in a breath and trotted to the girls' lavatory. Moments later, we heard a scream and a boisterous bang.

"Lenora!" I ran to the bathroom with as much speed as my feet would allow. I heard the other girls close behind. When I opened the door, I gasped, throwing my hand over my mouth. There lay Lenora, only she did not appear petrified like the others. Her body was flat on the ground with her eyes closed, materializing as dead.

_A/N: This chapter was inspired by the movie, Triple Dog, which was surprisingly not a bad movie. You should check it out. Sorry this story has such slow updates. I'd say I would try to get faster but I cannot guarantee that. If anyone wishes for faster updates, just let me know by review or pm and I will take it into consideration. I hope there are some people enjoying this. :)_


	9. Chapter 9 Another Parseltongue

_Chapter 9_

_Another Parseltongue_

"No," I choked out, staring down at my best friend in utter shock. The rest of the girls gasped from behind me.

"Is she…" Daphne began but could not get the rest of the words out.

I turned furiously to Pansy, pointing my cold, stiff finger at her. "How could you dare her to do something that dangerous?"

"I didn't think you were actually going to let it get her!" Pansy fumed back taking a step towards Lenora. "Can't you control it, or is she really half-blood or mudblood?"

"You moron!" I stomped my feet, brushing my hand against my forehead in frustration. The tears began to rise. "I am not even the real heir! I only said that because YOU manipulated me into it. I don't even give a damn who is half-blood or mudblood!"

Pansy peeled her eyes off Lenora and turned around to face me. "Then you do not belong in the house of Slytherin! You are just as…"

At that moment, Lenora's hand reached up and grabbed Pansy's arm, causing her to shriek. Lenora sat up and startled giggling.

"Got you," she jested, clearly amused by Pansy's reaction.

I let out a breath and wiped my eyes. Part of me felt relieved to see my friend unharmed. The other part wanted to strangle her for letting me think she was dead.

"What is wrong with you?" Pansy raged, her piercing tone causing my skin to jump.

"Chill out, Pansy," Lenora said, standing back up. "It was only a joke."

"Well, it wasn't funny!" Pansy stammered on. "You made me think I would get expelled for being apart of this! Can you imagine how humiliating that would have been for me?"

"Wow, just when I thought your head couldn't get any more inflated," Lenora muttered, shooting me a smirk which I found I could not return.

Ignoring her comment, Pansy fumed on, "I am not hanging out with you two anymore. You are both nothing but trouble!" She turned to storm off. "Daphne, Millicent, let's go!"

"Wait, isn't it my turn to dare Daphne?" Lenora called out as the three girls walked away.

"I think the game is over," I mumbled, my head drifted downward.

Lenora looked over to me. "Oh, come on, Melanie. You are not actually mad at me, are you?"

"Well, I did think you were dead."

She raised her eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes, really!" I stammered back, my temper falling from out of my control. "You went after a monster that could have easily finished you off!"

"It only kills muggle borns, remember?"

"We don't know that for sure," I protested.

"Look, Melanie, I knew you were not going to let it get me," Lenora insisted.

I stared at her in disbelief and the next thing I knew I was shouting, "You still think I am the heir?"

"Come on, Melanie. It's getting kind of hard to deny, isn't it?"

"I cannot believe, you my best friend here, do not believe me!" I stammered back before turning to storm off.

"I did catch a glimpse of the monster, Melanie," she called out, "and I know why only you can hear it."

My feet stopped but I did not turn back around.

Lenora finished with, "It's a snake."

xXx

Lenora and I did not speak for a whole week since that night. Pansy made quite the effort to ignore me, too, not that it really mattered to me. At least I got some pleasure in seeing how much it annoyed her that I spent constant time with Draco this week. Now, were currently made our way to the Dueling Club, Lockhart insisted all students attend. It took a bit, but I did eventually convince Draco to come with me.

He did not seem all that enthused as he let out a huff, while we walked down the hall. "I still cannot believe you convinced me to go to this stupid thing. What can this weasel possibly teach us about dueling?"

"That _weasel_ has been battling the dark arts for years," I stated through gritted teeth. "Think about all the books that describe his victories."

"He wrote them," Draco reminded me. "He could have exaggerated a bit."

I rolled my eyes, not in the mood to argue with him. We walked the rest of the way in silence, Crabbe and Goyle lingering behind us.

We entered the Great Hall, which had been prepared for the Dueling Club. Most of the students from the other houses have already arrived. I spotted Potter and his friends across the main table towards the end where the Gryffindors gathered. Naturally, us Slytherins stood towards the exact opposite point. I looked around to the ones closer to me and saw Pansy and her posse huddled together, giggling and constantly glancing at Lockhart, who stood on the table waiting for everyone to arrive. I noticed someone missing.

"Where is Lenora?" I asked, looking around, and then forced an indifferent shrug. "Not that I really care."

"I heard she got detention," Goyle answered, as he took a bite from a cupcake he smuggled from the kitchen. "I think she tried to curse Parkinson with something."

"She did put a curse on her," Crabbe chimed in. "Lane made her face break out in boils."

I glanced at Pansy, who still appeared to have faded marks on her face. I wanted to laugh but forced control.

"Alright, now that everyone appears to have arrived, I will begin," Lockhart announces, strutting along the table as everyone (at least the girls) seemingly admire him.

Lockhart explains the purpose, saying we all must learn to defend ourselves as he has done on countless occasions. I saw Draco out of the corner of my pupil, rolling his own eyes. Small thought bubbles wishing Lenora were here float up in my mind. I forced them away. Lockhart then brought a disgruntled looking Professor Snape up as his assistant.

"Snape is going to knock him flat on his arse," Draco commented with a smirk.

"Are you kidding? Think about all the things Lockhart has done." I turn my head to the stage, looking at our Potions master. "I just hope he doesn't go too hard on him."

After their first round, Lockhart turned out to be the one who got beamed back falling flat on his arse. This resulted in the majority of the boys bursting out in a fit of giggles.

"Do you think he's alright?" I demanded, looking down the table in worry.

"Who cares," Draco responded, still laughing.

Lockhart stood up, brushing himself off and chuckled. "That was quite impressive, Professor Snape, I must say. However, if I had wanted to block your spell, it would have been too easy." He raised his wand. "Let me demonstrate."

"Perhaps it is better that we first teach the students how to block unfriendly spells," Snape suggested.

I smirk and say with just enough volume for the people around me to hear, "Maybe someone should teach Pansy how to block boil curses."

Everyone close by laughed. Even Millicent accidently chuckled before quickly covering her mouth.

Fumed up, Pansy turned her head to Snape and demanded, "I want to go first!"

"A volunteer!" Lockhart declared brightly, as Pansy climbed on the table. "Now tell me, Miss Parkinson, who do you wish to challenge?"

Pansy stiffly pointed her finger at me. "Melanie Chamberson."

I shrugged and made my way to the table. The moment my left foot touched the staged, I felt a blast hit against my chest and I got thrust back. As several laughed, I stumbled back up to my feet.

Lockhart clapped his hands. "Very good, but this time lets try to do this the proper way. Wait until your opponent is ready and wait for me to count to three."

I rolled my eyes. If Pansy was going to play dirty then so would I. My next blast hit her right in the stomach. While still on the ground, she shot one right at my feet, causing me to tumble back over.

Lockhart seemed to decide best to end our turn. "Okay, very good, but lets give another couple students a go."

Neither Pansy nor I were allowed back up. Several other pairs took turns dueling, but no one else seemed to have the same problem we did. That is, until Draco went up against Potter. Draco was not quite as obvious as Pansy, but he did hit Potter with a spell just after Lockhart said 'two.' Potter got the best of him next. Draco then retaliated with a curse causing a serpent to emerge from his wand. I wonder where he learned that. I do not recall it in any of our classes.

Naturally, the whole room gasped in fear of the snake.

As it began to slither in our direction, Pansy walked over to me and whispered, "Melanie, can't to tell it to leave us alone and go after the mudbloods or something?"

I almost forgot I could talk to it if I wanted to. But did I? Would it even listen to me? I looked at all my frightful classmates. No one seemed to know what to do. Even Draco appeared slightly fearful.

I figured since I was the only one who could communicate I should try something. I started to make my way towards the table ready to climb on, but Pansy grabbed my arm.

"Wait, it's going towards the Hufflepuffs now."

I rolled my eyes and jerked my arm away from her. The snake got particularly close to one Hufflepuff boy.

"_Hey!"_ Potter said to the snake. "_Leave Justin alone."_

All eyes stared at him in shock along with several gasps. I looked at Pansy, confused.

"What is he trying to do?" I asked her.

"Oh my god," she gasped, with her hand over her mouth, apparently oblivious to my presence.

"Why did he bother telling the snake not to attack Justin?" I asked her with more volume.

Finally, Pansy turned to me. "Oh, that's right. You can understand what he said."

"Didn't you hear…"

Before I finished my sentence it hit me. No one understood Potter because he spoke in Parseltongue. Harry Potter, a Parseltongue! He could actually be the heir of Slytherin. My heart started skipping as I thought of how I could use this to my advantage to clear my own name. But at the same time, I also felt, with him as the heir, the Slytherins might not be so safe.


	10. Chapter 10 Friends Again

_Chapter 10_

_Friends Again_

"Lenora!"

The moment I stepped in the Slytherin common room, I began searching every inch of the place for her. She had to be back by now. How long could detention last?

"Lenora!" I tried again, ready to go up to the girls' dormitory.

Just as I started to walk towards the steps, the very person I was looking for appeared in that place.

"What is it?" Lenora demanded, eying my desperate face curiously.

"I need to talk to you?" I panted, stepping towards her.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, so now you're talking to me again?"

"This is big…" I began but then said instead, "Look, I'm sorry. I guess I overreacted last week. I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you."

She stared at me for a moment before letting out a sigh. "Fine, I'll forgive you, but only because I know you have something good. Now spill."

"I know who the Heir of Slytherin really is," I breathed, not wanting to waste a single moment. "It's Potter." 

Lenora just gawked at me, speechless as the seconds passed. "What?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but believe me, it does make sense," I explained. "Today at the Dueling Club, he actually spoke to a snake."

She raised her eyebrow, still suspicious. "What do you mean, he spoke to a snake?"

"Just what I said," I insisted, taking another step closer to her and lowering my tone. "It sounded like English to me, I guess because I'm a Parseltongue, but everyone else said he hissed at the snake and it responded to him." When she continued to stare at me in disbelief, I continued, "Trust me. You can ask anyone. It really did happen."

"Okay, so what if he did?" Lenora shrugged her shoulders. "That doesn't mean we can just assume he's the heir. We haven't seen him actually do anything."

"You're right." I pounded my fist into my hand. "We somehow need to find proof so we can turn him in."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Lenora asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Just like we did before," I stated firmly. "We track the voice, and if Potter really is the heir, he should be close by. He was the first one there when we found Mrs. Norris, remember?"

"Yeah, I suppose," Lenora muttered. "When do you want…"

She was cut off as we heard Pansy and her clique enter the common room.

"I can't believe Potter, of all people, has the ability to talk to snakes," Pansy remarked. "I mean, _Potter!"_

"I can't believe we actually know two people that can," Daphne chimed in. "I mean, the gift is so rare."

Pansy snorted. "Maybe Melanie and Potter are somehow related? I could see that. They both do like to hang out around losers."

I glared in Pansy's direction and then looked at Lenora, who rolled her eyes, and said, "I think the fact that she's still standing should be considered proof that I'm not the heir."

Lenora chuckled and then asked, "Alright, so when do you want to go out and try to expose Potter?"

I look her in the eye with determination, and utter in a breath just above a whisper, "Tonight."

xXx

After the majority in our house went to bed, Lenora and I tiptoed out through the portrait, ready to search. With our wands lit up, we walked down several hallways. I listened for the voice but the only sound I heard was snoozing portraits.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Lenora asked.

I shook my head. "No."

We continued to walk in silence. I am not sure we entirely made up since we did not really talk anything through, but hopefully there will be time for that later.

"Why are you so determined to expose the heir anyway," Lenora asked. "I mean, there is really no reason for you to worry about it since you're pureblood."

I paused for a moment, trying to think of something. "I guess I just don't think its right to get rid of muggle borns this way. That's not what Hogwarts is about."

"So you're acting like the _hero_ of the school who will save all the muggle borns?" with a raised eyebrow. "That kind of sounds more like something a Gryffindor would do, not a Slytherin."

I thought about her comment. I wished I could say I wanted to hunt down the monster to save the day and be a hero to the school. However, the truth was I was only doing this for myself. Aside from my muggle born status, perhaps the sorting hat did put me in the right place after all.

As I started up the stairway, I said, "Maybe its up there somewhere since I haven't heard anything around here."

I took a couple more steps up and then turned my head to see Lenora has not gotten on.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked her.

"I don't know about this, Melanie," she muttered, her feet planted on the ground.

I could not believe my ears. Was Lenora Lane of all people actually scared?

"Come on," I insisted. "A year ago, I had to chase you down in the castle because you ran in after a troll."

"I know," she sighed. "But something just feels different this time. I can't explain."

I turned back around. "Well, I'm go…"

A sudden motion knocked me against the rail. I grabbed on and saw that the stairway began to move, this time from the bottom. This staircase happened to be longer so when I looked back down, Lenora was completely out of sight. For a moment, I stood frozen, wondering if I should wait for the stairs to move back so Lenora and I could go together.

_Another mudblood,_ the voice slithered. _Time to feed._

My heart jumped as my body whirled around. I could have sworn the monster was talking about me. I realized the voice was getting further as it spoke its last sentence.

I dashed up the stairs. Once I reached the top, I heard a hissing to my left followed by a bang. I darted in that direction, but came to a dead stop and my eyes focused on one specific point on the ground, where another body lay. This time it was a Hufflepuff student, who's name I could not remember. Above him, hovered the Gryffindor ghost, Nearly Headless Nick.

"You," a voice came from straight ahead.

I lifted my head up to see Potter standing on the other side of the boy's body. My heart froze.

"That's the second time I've seen you around someone right after they've been petrified," he said in accusation.

"Funny," I replied, trying to control the shake in my tone, "I was going to say the same thing about you."

"I cannot believe people would think I did this over you," he went on, "I would never try to kill someone just because of the way they were born."

"Neither would I," I muttered, my eyes lowering down to the body.

As I gazed back up, Potter looked at me oddly, and opened his mouth to say something. However, before he had the chance, Professor McGonagall arrived.

"What on earth is going…" She let out a gasp as hers eyes fell upon the petrified boy and ghost.

"Professor," Potter pleaded, "Please, I can explain…"

"They were like that when I got here," I jumped in desperately, "I didn't…"

"This is out of my hands, you two," she interrupted, and motioned for us to follow. "Come with me."

"Wait," a deeper voice came from behind me.

I turned my head to see Professor Snape emerge. I was not sure whether or not to feel relieved yet.

"Miss Chamberson is in my house," Snape said. "Therefore, I think it is more appropriate for me to deal with her."

Even though she did not appear to agree with this, McGonagall nodded and beckoned for Potter to follow her. I strayed behind Snape, hoping he would simply take me back to the Slytherin dormitories.

"Wait!" My feet came to a dead stopped. "Lenora, she's still…"

"Miss Lane is currently in the Slytherin common room, waiting for you," Snape explained calmly. "She was the one who came to get me. She thought you were in a situation of grave danger."

I took in a few breaths, my eyes pointed to the ground as I walked. I could not believe Lenora would go to a teacher. That seemed unlike her. She must have truly been worried about me to be that desperate.

When I did not respond, Snape demanded, "Are you going to explain to me why you were in a dangerous situation in the first place."

I stopped walking, debating on whether or not to tell him the truth. Snape halted too, and turned to look at me.

I took in a deep breath and said, "I think Potter is the one causing all this. I think he is the heir of Slytherin."

Snape looked at me, sharply. "That is quite a serious accusation, Miss Chamberson. Your evidence?"

"Well," I began, trying to straighten everything out in my head. "He can talk to snakes, which is rare, and he's almost always close by when someone gets petrified, and… um…"

Snape raised his eyebrow. "Have you actually seen or heard him speak to the monster?"

I looked down and sighed. "No."

"I see." Snape nodded and continued, "Well, Miss Chamberson, I do sympathize greatly with you for wanting to get rid of Potter, but I am afraid Dumbledore will need more evidence before he expels his favorite student. Also, tracking down the heir is a job for the staff at Hogwarts, not the students. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," I mumbled.

He turned back around and began to walk back, and added, "Also, when you arrive to your common room, please do remind Miss Lane that the two of you have detention for roaming the castle after hours."

I sighed, supposing detention was much better than what would have happened if I went with McGonagall. Lenora really did save me here. It felt good that despite the fact that we went a whole week without speaking, I could tell she still cared. I just wondered how she would react if she knew the truth about me.


	11. Chapter 11 Christmas Break

_Chapter 11_

_Christmas Break_

It took quite a bit of persuasion, but I did convince my aunt and uncle to let me stay at Hogwarts over the break. Fortunately, they have enough faith in Dumbledore. I just could not leave. I knew Lenora would stay and I did not want her to be alone with the monster roaming the castle. I planned for us to stay together as much as possible. I would not even get on a staircase without her.

Unfortunately at this moment, she had detention and I did not. I decided to go meet up with me so we can walk back to the common room together. It was still relatively early in the evening and more people hung out in the main hall for Christmas treats so I seriously doubted the monster would attack tonight. At this moment, I strolled down an empty hall and heard absolutely nothing from the monster.

"Melanie," a drawled tone called from behind me.

I turned around and saw Draco walking towards me.

"Hey," I greeted without much enthusiasm. "Have you seen Lenora?"

He shrugged. "I heard she already went back to the common room."

"Oh," I sighed. "I guess I must have missed her."

"Have you seen Crabbe and Goyle?" Draco asked. "They seemed to have vanished entirely."

I shook my head. "I don't know. My guess would be in the Great Hall since there are a ton of extra treats."

Draco rolled his eyes. "They went there three hours ago! How much pigging out can they do?"

I lifted my shoulders and sighed. "It's Crabbe and Goyle. You know how they are."

"Well, help me find them, will you?" Draco insisted. "There is something funny I want to show you all."

I let out a breath and followed Draco down the hall. I figured I would just find Lenora later in the Slytherin common room.

We walked down several hallways, but still not sight of either of them. The hall was still lit up with candles. Most of the portraits we passed did not seem to acknowledge our presence.

My ears caught sound of a familiar and I turned my head and glanced down the crossing hallway.

"There they are," I said, tapping Draco's shoulder and pointing down that hall. "I think they got in trouble with that prefect, Weasley."

Draco rolled his eyes and started down that hallway. I followed.

"Crabbe, Goyle," Draco drawled rather loudly. "There you are! Have you two been pigging out in the Great Hall all this time?"

His head turned to red-haired prefect, and he rudely remarked, "What are you doing down here, Weasley?"

Weasley lifted his chin up. "Mind your attitude, Malfoy. You need to show more respect to a school prefect."

Draco just snorted and motioned for us to follow him away.

I noticed Draco roll his eyes as he snorted, "That Peter Weasley…"

"It's Percy," Crabbe corrected.

As Draco went on about his theory of Weasley trying to catch the heir himself, I looked at Crabbe suspiciously.

_Did Crabbe just correct Draco on something?_ I wondered, thinking that has never happened before.

Just as I decided to shrug it off, I noticed Goyle appeared different.

"Goyle, why are you wearing glasses?" I asked, giving him an odd look.

"Oh, er…" he quickly shoved the glasses in his robes as he finally spat out, "reading."

"Reading?" Draco looked at him, curiously, and chuckled. "I didn't know you could read."

We followed him to the stone we use to get in our common room.

"What's the new password again?" Draco asked Goyle.

"Er…" Goyle glanced at Crabbe, who only shrugged.

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "It's pureblood."

As I uttered this dreadful word, the stone opened and we entered the common room. I followed Draco and shot Crabbe and Goyle a sideways glance. They both seemed rather nervous and twitchy as they followed Draco to the sofas. I did not think too much on it and just assumed those two just ate too much sugar.

I passed the sofas and started to head towards the stairs to the girl's dormitories.

"Melanie, where are you going?" Draco demanded. "Don't you remember? I have something funny to show you."

"I was going to go see if Lenora's up there?" I replied. "You can show me later."

As Draco muttered 'fine, whatever' I started back up but then Goyle called out, "Melanie, wait… er, you should stay."

I frowned, looking at him oddly. Crabbe and Goyle usually did not care whether I hung out with them or not. Something seemed different about the two of them but I could not put my finger on it.

Draco let out dull sigh. "Just stay for a minute, Mel. You'll want to see this anyway."

I sat down on the black leather couch, across from Crabbe and Goyle. Draco sat down in a chair on my left and held up the newspaper. The three of us leaned in more closely too read. It was some article about Arthur Weasley getting in trouble by the Ministry with some muggle artifact. I only skimmed since it did not interest me much. I forced a laugh on Draco's behalf. Crabbe and Goyle stared at the paper blankly for several long passing moment before they finally managed a laugh. This kind of slow reaction did not seem too unusual for them.

Draco went on, smugly, about how the Weasleys were an embarrassment to the wizarding world for being pureblood. Crabbe glared at Draco, looking rather furious.

"Are you alright, Crabbe?" I asked him, cocking my head in concern.

"Yeah, what's the matter with you, Crabbe?" Draco demanded.

As Goyle nudged him, Crabbe grunted, "Stomachache."

Draco rolled his eyes and went on, "Anyway, I'm surprised there is nothing about all the attacks in the paper. I suppose Dumbledore is trying to hush it all up." He let out a disgusted huff. "Father always did say he was the worst thing that ever happened at the school."

Goyle sat up on the edge of the sofa and blurted out, "You're wrong!"

Draco gawked at him, taken aback. I don't think I could recall either Crabbe or Goyle talking back to him, ever.

"Do you think there is someone here worse than Dumbledore?" I asked calmly, hoping to ease the tension.

Crabbed looked at him, horrified as Goyle thought. "Uh… Harry Potter?"

Draco smirked and let out another disgusted snort. "You are absolutely right, Goyle. And people actually believe that he's the heir of Slytherin?"

"You must have some idea who it is?" Goyle said, looking at him eagerly.

Draco rolled his eyes. "You know I don't, Goyle. How many times do I have to tell you? I wish I knew who it was so I could help him…" he shot me a sideways glance, "or her."

I briefly glared at him before commenting, "I don't think we should completely rule out the theory of Harry Potter being the heir. I mean he can talk to snakes, which he's kept a secret until now. Also, he's always around whenever someone is found attacked."

"So are you," Goyle shot back.

Draco gave Goyle an odd look before commenting, "I can see why the real heir would want people to believe Potter is the heir. It's a good cover-up."

I looked at him, sharply. "What are you implying, Draco?"

He stood up, throwing his arms in the air as he went on, "Oh, come on, Melanie, you're the possible heir that makes the most sense. You come from a long generation of purebloods and you have the ability to talk to snakes. Also, Goyle's got a point. You are always nearby the attacks. "

I arose too, in fury. "I've told you before, it's not me, Draco!"

"Oh really?" Draco raised his eyebrow. "Then explain to me why you've been acting so secretive since this whole thing started. I can tell you're hiding something, Melanie!"

"I am not the heir!" I roared, making Crabbe jump in his seat. "I'm sick of people here thinking its me!"

"You sound pretty defensive, Melanie," Goyle pointed out.

"Shut up, Goyle!" I snapped.

"I don't see why you won't tell me, Melanie," Draco went on, his face growing a reddish tint. "I thought I was your friend! Like I said, I would help you."

"Yeah, Melanie," Goyle pressed on. "You can tell us."

I ignored him and glared at Draco. I could feel my own cheeks burning as I spoke, "If you were really my friend, Draco, you would believe me when I say I am not the heir!"

I turned to storm off, but then Draco added, "You know what, Pansy's probably right. You're too embarrassed to tell anyone because you've been doing a terrible job actually killing mudbloods so far."

Just when I thought I could not feel any more fury, my veins began to boil. I whirled around and shouted, "You've been gossiping about me being the heir with Pansy!"

"Tell me she's wrong!" Draco demanded.

"You know what, Draco," I fumed back, "if you truly believe I am the Heir of Slytherin, maybe you should try a bit harder not to set me off. I might just decide to come after you next!"

As I started up the steps to the girl's dormitories, Draco bellowed back, "You can't get me, Melanie! I'm PUREBLOOD!"

I ignored him and continued up the stairs. Just as I reached the top, I heard Draco demand, "Hey, where are you two going?"

I turned my head to see Crabbe and Goyle running out of the common room as fast of their thick legs could carry them. Crabbe had his hands over his head and Goyle's hand was covering his forehead.

_Did I scare them? _I wondered briefly before continuing onto my bed. I plopped on my stomach, burying my face in the pillow in hopes of dissolving my anger. I could not believe Draco would listen to Pansy of all people. She would spread false rumors all the time and he knew she hated me.

As I continued to lie there, I heard a familiar laugh coming closer. I lifted my head up to see Lenora.

"What happened to Crabbe?" she asked, still chuckling. "Did a potion explode on his head?"

I sat up and looked at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

"He and Goyle were running out of the common room and his hair had turned bright red," Lenora explained. "He was trying to hide it with his hands and they both really freaked out when they saw me. It was really funny!"

I shrugged and forced a chuckle. "I don't know. He seemed fine a moment ago."

Lenora then seemed to pick up on my discomfort and asked, "Are you alright?"

I sighed. "Draco and I got into a fight. It sort of ended with me threatening to come after him with the monster."

"Nice," Lenora laughed as she sat down on the bed beside me. "Wait, are you saying…"

"No," I interjected quickly, trying not to get worked up all over again. "Apparently Draco has been discussing with Pansy the possibility of me being the heir. She's the one that convinced him. I should go threaten her."

Lenora shrugged. "Why don't you? I can go with you if you like."

I laughed, intrigued by the idea of that, but said, "No, I really want this rumor that I'm the heir to just go away."

"I think most people have let that theory go by now," Lenora said, giving me a sympathetic glance. "Now, the hit theory is Potter. Next week, it will probably be someone else."

I smiled at her, wishing that were true. I knew she was just saying that to be a good friend. The truth was half the school thought it was Potter, while the other half still believed it to be me. I could just tell. I then realized that this whole time, Lenora stuck with me, even when she temporarily thought I might be the heir, she stood by my side. Considering that she may not even be pureblood, that meant a lot. I began to wonder, would she still display this loyalty if she knew I was muggleborn? Growing tired of carrying this burdensome secret on my own, I decided now was the time to unleash the truth and see what would become of it.

I took in a deep breath, before saying, "Lenora, there is something I need to tell you."


	12. Chapter 12 By the Library

_Chapter 12_

"Well, what is it, Mel?" Lenora demanded, staring at me intently.

I took in just one last breath before, finally forcing out, "I'm not…"

"God, Melanie!" a shrill tone interrupted me. "What is your problem?"

Lenora and I both turned our heads to see Pansy, followed by Millicent and Daphne, arriving at the entrance.

I huffed and asked, "What are you talking about, Pansy?"

"I heard about how you threatened Draco with the monster," she informed with her hands on her hips. "I can't believe you would say something like that to him!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I didn't mean it. I was just angry." I then looked up and glared at her. "You're the one I should be angry with anyway. You've kept him convinced that I am the Heir of Slytherin."

"We know you are," Pansy shot back. "You can't even prove you are not the heir."

I stood up and looked her directly in the eye and stated firmly, "I will prove that I am not the heir."

Pansy smirked. "Oh yeah, how will you do that?"

"By finding out who the real Heir of Slytherin is," I replied, determination filling my tone.

With that, I left her and walked down the steps back to the main common room. Lenora followed.

"So are we going to look for the heir right now?" Lenora demanded, eagerly, as we reached the bottom.

I sighed and shook my head. "No, I need to apologize to Draco."

She tilted her head, confused. "Why?"

"Well, I did threaten him," I reminded her. "Besides, I really can't afford to lose friends right now."

Lenora shrugged and started to turn around. "Fine whatever, but I'm going back up if we're not doing anything."

As she headed back to the girls' dormitories, I continued towards the sofas. I found Draco sitting alone on that same black chair, playing with the present he found on the table behind him.

I took in a deep breath before mumbling, "Hey."

Draco briefly glanced at me before saying, "Come to threaten me with your monster some more?"

"It's not _my_ monster, Draco," I reminded him trying to keep my tone level. "Look, I didn't mean what I said. I was just upset about Pansy spreading her usual gossip."

He did not say anything, but continued to play with his stolen present.

I tilted my head, trying to meet his eyes. "So are we good?"

He shrugged. "Well, that depends. Are you going to tell me the truth?"

I sighed knowing if I wanted to make things right with Draco it will take a bit more effort on my part. I hated myself for this, but I tried to think of what Pansy would say.

"Listen, Draco," I began slowly, "Your family is one of the most respected pureblood families in this school and one of my closest friends here. In fact, I'm lucky to be friends with someone like you. Don't you think if I really was the heir of Slytherin, you would be the first one I turn to for help?"

Draco remained quiet for a moment, considering what I said, before he finally lifted his head up and grinned. "I suppose when you put it that way, it makes sense that you're not the heir."

I smiled, glad that I finally convinced him. I also knew, if I really wanted to earn Draco's forgiveness it would take a lot of flattery. I suppose it was worth it just to put an end to all this pointless squabbling over me being the heir when it was pretty much impossible considering my blood status.

"If its not you, I wonder who it could be," Draco pondered aloud. "And don't suggest Potter. There's no way it could be him."

I just shrugged. "You know, it's probably either a sixth or seventh year in our house and they're just really good at concealing themselves since they know more advanced magic. I doubt whoever it is would tell us since we're only second years."

He sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right. I guess all we can do is wait and see if a mudblood finally dies."

I shuddered at the thought. I just hoped I would figure out who the heir was before anything that horrible happened. One thing for certain, I planned not to quit for the rest of the year until I discovered the heir.

xXx

Months passed by. It seemed no one grew any closer to figuring out who was behind all the attacks. It was spring now, so that meant we were drawing near to the end of the school year. I had to figure out who the heir was before that. I do not think I can take another year of this ordeal.

Lately every time I have gone out I have heard nothing. I began to think the heir was currently trying to keep a low profile to avoid getting caught. Whoever the person may be was quite clever. I had to be too, if I wanted to figure out who it was.

I planned to track them now. It was not nighttime, but rather the middle of the afternoon. I knew this may sound like a ridiculous time to track down the heir, but perhaps at the same time brilliant. At this moment, the entire school was making their way outside to watch Quidditch. Pretty much all the students and the majority of the staff would be outside watching the game. If there was a time during the day for the heir to makes its move, it would be now.

I walked down the bright hall near the outside of the castle. I gazed out the windows seeing people having fun chatting with one another as they made their way to the stands. I longed to join but knew if I was serious about catching the heir I would have to make sacrifices.

Down towards the end of this hall, I spotted a young girl with red hair similar to Weasley's. I figured she must be his younger sister. I walked towards her but by the time I reached the corner, she had vanished. My bones grew an eerie feeling.

I continued down the hall. I believed I was now heading towards the library. This hallway appeared darker than the others so it seemed more likely the heir would linger here with his or her monster.

I took each step slowly, listening carefully, my eyes scanning every centimeter of my surroundings. I heard a faint whisper, but it lingered too far for comprehension. I followed the sound, my breaths shortening with each one I took in. Then it grew louder.

_Clever girl. You're mine now!_

"_NO!" _I shouted in what I believed to be Parseltongue. "_Stop!"_

At the sound of a bang, I darted around to corner towards the library, but I was too late. In front of me, just a few steps away, I found the body of Hermione Granger, petrified. My own body froze, not knowing what to do.

I then heard footsteps accompanied by voiced nearing. One sounded like Professor McGonagall. I knew I had to get away. I could not afford to be caught, yet again, near a petrified body.

"Melanie, over here," a hushed voice whispered from behind me. "Come on."

I turned back to the corner to see Pansy.

"Come on," she urged. "Let's get out of here before you get caught."

_Is Pansy trying to help me?_ I wondered, as I headed towards her. As befuddled as I felt, I had no choice but to follow her.

As soon as we got close to our common room, she squealed, "You did it, Melanie, you got Granger! I heard you talk to it, and then it got her! You're brilliant!"

I stared at her in utter shock, desperately wondering how I could deny this one. I knew I did not have long to think. Now that Pansy thought she knew the truth, within just hours from now, the entire school will know they same thing.


	13. Chapter 13 Yellow Eyes

_Chapter 13_

_Yellow Eyes_

Everything felt so surreal now. I could feel life, as I know it, coming to an end. Within just the same day, the entire house of Slytherin thought I attacked Granger since Pansy was sure she heard me send the monster after her when instead, I was trying to stop it. She did promise me I had gained the loyalty of every Slytherin and no one would utter a word of this to anyone outside our house. I felt like I was hanging at the end of a roped slowing being severed by a flame. Any moment it could break which is precisely what will happen to me if word of me being the heir reaches the professors. With all the evidence piled against me, I would surely be expelled. Any day at Hogwarts held potential to be my last.

This evening, I sat alone on my bed, staring blanking at the wall, desperately trying to ponder a way out of this mess. I supposed I could tell the truth. My muggle born status would likely obliterate the theory of me being the heir. The only question that remained; would I have the courage to finally come clean on my identity? It appeared the choice came down to either my reputation or my education.

"Melanie?" 

I turned my head to the left to see Lenora entering the dormitories.

"Are you okay?" she asked, as she tentatively approached my bed.

I shrugged, shifting my gaze back to the wall. "I suppose you heard what happened."

Lenora sighed as she dropped down on the front of my bed. "Well, secret-keeping isn't exactly Pansy's strong suit. It even reached the Gryffindor house." She turned her head to me. "So what are you going to do? It's really hard to deny now."

Instead of answering her question, I raised my eyebrow and asked, "Do you believe I'm the heir, now?"

"Well," she began with caution, "I don't think you would intentionally lie to me, Melanie. I mean, we are best friends, right?"

Her words hurt briefly, as though someone pinched my heart. I still could not help but notice she seemed to be dodging her point.

"You didn't answer my question," I pointed out to her. "Do you think I am the heir?"

Lenora still stuttered on her words. "Well, it's just that… I mean… do you think it's possible you could be behind these attacks and not even know it?"

I gazed at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

She ran her fingers through her hair as she spoke, "Maybe Slytherin created the monster to it would tap in to the subconscious of his heirs so they could do his bidding."

I looked down at my hands and considered her theory. Perhaps it is possible that whoever is causing these attacks was not even aware of what they were doing.

"I guess you could be right about the heir not being knowing what they are doing," I mumbled looking back up at her. "I just know it's not me."

"How do you know for certain?" Lenora pressed on. "Salazar Slytherin lived over a thousand years ago. For all we know, you could be related to him. Can you really trace your ancestry that far back?"

"It's not possible," I said more firmly, shaking my head.

"Why not?" She demanded with more volume. "You're pureblood. Pretty much all your family has been in Slytherin. You fit the profile perfectly. I mean you could…"

"I'm not pureblood," I blurted out before I could stop myself.

Lenora stopped and looked at me, curiously. "What?"

"I'm not really pureblood," I repeated as the shame started to pull my head down.

Lenora gawked at me, taken aback. "What do you mean?"

I put my hand on my head in frustration, and took in a deep breath. "My parents, my real parents I mean, are not magical."

She raised her eyebrow. "But you're a Chamberson. I thought…"

"My last name is not Chamberson," I said, cutting her off, "it's Rosen. My dad is a muggle and my mum's a squib, so that would make me muggle born."

Lenora stared at me in shock. I could not tell what she was thinking.

She took in a deep inhale and finally let out, "So this whole time, you've been lying?"

"I didn't mean for it to go this far," I pleaded, desperately. "It's just that when I first came to Diagon Alley, I didn't know much about the magical. Draco was the first person I met and he made it seem only pureblood witches and wizards belong. So, I panicked and lied about my last name and family."

I gave her a couple minutes to process this. When she still did not respond, I begged, "Please Lenora, say something."

"I really don't know what to say now," She mumbled, looking down in discomfort.

"Is there a way we can still be friends?" I asked.

"I… er…" her tone seemed to drop several pitches. "I have to go now."

Lenora practically ran out of the dormitories making quite the effort to conceal her face. I was left staring after the space she walked out of befuddled. That was not at all the reaction I expected. I mean, anger would have made a lot more sense. Lenora seemed not even herself. Something felt odd about this situation but I could not quite place my finger on it.

xXx

I did not see Lenora again for the rest of the day. Actually, I was the one that made the effort to avoid her. I hoped all she needed was time for the truth to sink in, and then just maybe she will support me and help to keep my secret. At this moment my goal was to discover the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. I did not plan to report it since that would only make me seem to be the most likely candidate. Once I figure out the where the entrance lingered about, I will know just the place to spend the most time around if I planned to catch the heir in the act.

I roamed the castle about as the sun made its final peek above the horizon. The rules of being out in the castle at nighttime were much stricter now, so I had to be cautious. I crept up and down the hallways lingering to the side in the shadows hoping not to be noticed. I listened, extensively, the best my ears would allow me.

I then spotted that Weasley girl heading towards a bathroom. Recalling she was the last person I saw before Granger's attack, I decided to follow. It seemed unlikely the Weasley family would be behind the attacks by the way the acted in the public, but they were still entirely pureblood. I could not rule them out. Perhaps the whole 'fascination by muggle artifacts' performed by Mr. Weasley was just an act to veil their true beliefs. It seemed unlikely, but I had to check it out just in case.

I cracked open the bathroom just enough to peer in and see what she was up to. Weasley stood by the sink and muttered something in a hissing voice, something that sounded like Parseltongue.

I gasped. I believed I had just discovered the true heir, the one behind all these attacks, the youngest of the Weasley family.

"You!" I declared, stepping in and closing the bathroom door. "It was you this whole time."

She turned to see who I was. I noticed her eyes seemed out of focus, as though she were gazing past me. Perhaps Lenora was right about the heir possibly being controlled by the monster.

Weasley then turned back to the sink. "_She knows. What should I do?"_

With a thud, the sink cracked open. I jumped back and desperately tried to get out, but the door seemed to have been jammed. I then darted towards the bathroom stalls as I heard the monster slither out. I saw it in the reflection. It indeed was a snake, a giant slimy snake. As it was not facing me I only saw the back, which was enough to frighten me away.

_ "Allow me to deal with her,"_ the creature spoke.

I turned to the mirror and looked at the small window to the wall to the right, wondering if there was a chance I could escape. My heart pounded heavily, my breaths rapid. I saw the monster whirl its tail from behind causing me to fall back. As I looked up, the last thing I remember seeing was a pair of yellow eyes.


	14. Chapter 14 Going Home

_Chapter 14_

_Going Home_

I had awoken in the hospital wing along with all the other petrified victims. It just felt as though I was in a very deep sleep. Quite some time passed too while I was out. I learned it was now close to summer based on the conversations I heard in the hospital wing. I got some strange looks from the other patients but no one said anything to me. I wondered how many people knew the truth about me by now. Considering I had been a victim of the monster, I doubted it was difficult for most to figure out.

My heart thudded as I made my way towards the Slytherin common room. I did not even want to think about facing my peers, but now I had no choice. I do not even know if Lenora would accept me. She seemed the most likely if anyone. Without her, I truly would be alone in this school.

As I entered the common room, I found it to be mostly empty, with the exception of Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. I took in a deep breath. Draco made it quite clear how he felt about muggle borns since I first met him. I did not expect any good to come from this next encounter.

"Well, well," Draco began in a tone mixed of smugness and anger. "She returns. It's amazing you led the entire school to believe you were the Heir of Slytherin, when you were actually the lowest of the low."

So it was true. Word of my true identity had gotten out.

"I didn't want people to think I was the heir," I muttered, trying to make my way to the girl's dormitories.

I knew there would be no point in trying to reason with him. Our friendship as I knew it died the moment I was attacked.

"You wanted everyone to believe you were pureblood when are most certainly not!" Draco retorted. "You don't belong in Slytherin! The hat made a mistake!"

"Yes it did," I muttered, heading towards the steps and thinking privately, _Actually I did._

Unable to face him anymore, I rushed up the steps, desperately holding back tears. I hoped Pansy roamed about elsewhere at this moment. I do not think I could take being around her right now.

Fortunately, when I reached the top, I found Lenora sitting alone on her bed with a pile of books. Several were thrown on the ground like leftover scraps. I noticed all of them were Lockhart's books.

"Hey," I greeted, looking at her, uncertainly.

Lenora gazed up, but did not smile, and muttered grimly, "Hey."

She then went back to throwing books on the ground.

"What are you doing?" I asked, taking gradual steps towards her bed.

"Sorting out all the books I plan to burn over the summer," Lenora answered, bluntly.

"Those are all Lockhart's books," I pointed out.

She snorted. "Clearly you haven't heard."

"Heard what?"

She looked back up at me and responded, "Let's just say you're not the only fraud in this place."

Lenora went on to explain how Lockhart never did all the extraordinary things he claimed to in his books. Instead, he used a memory charm to erase the memories of those who really performed the deeds. At the beginning of the year, I would have been horrified to hear this. Now, I felt so numb from everything that has happened with the heir and my secret coming out, Lockhart did not seem that big of a concern.

"So is that really how you see me now?" I asked.

"Well, it is pretty much the same thing," she replied, looking down at the pile of books on the ground. "You both pretended to be something you're not, and lied to everyone about it."

"I told you the truth," I reminded her. "Doesn't that count for something?"

She shook her head and looked at me in fury. "No, I had to hear it from Pansy? She's been rubbing it in my face and boasting about how she supposedly knew it all along for over a month!"

"I told you the truth before anyone knew!" I debated with more volume, feeling the frustration build up.

"No you didn't!" Lenora fumed. "Pansy said she heard you say it in the dormitory while I was in detention."

I stared at her in utter shock and let out a hollow chuckle. "Really, Lenora? You're just going to pretend that whole conversation didn't happen? Don't you think that's a bit low?"

She let out an even heavier snort and rolled her eyes. "You're one to talk about acting low."

I tried forcing myself to calm down and pleaded, "Come on, Lenora, can't we talk about this? Look, I'm sorry I lied. I wanted to tell you the truth a long time ago. I didn't mean to wait so long to tell you."

"You didn't tell me at all," she grunted, tossing another book to the floor.

"Fine! If you're going to be like that then maybe we shouldn't talk at all!" I stammered, as my patience evaporated.

"Fine with me," Lenora retorted, not even bothering to look up.

I turned and began to storm off. Just as I reached the exit door, Lenora added, "Oh, by the way, I was supposed to tell you to go to Dumbledore's office when you came back."

I turned around to ask, "Do you know why?"

Lenora shrugged. "No, but when any luck you'll be expelled, right?"

I huffed and continued downstairs. The depressing thing was that expulsion did not sound like the worst fate at this moment. I had no idea what my next five years would be like at Hogwarts but I had the feeling they would not be pleasant.

I made my way towards Dumbledore's office, feeling the anxiety build up with each step I took. Why would the headmaster want to see me? I knew it was clear now I was not the heir. Perhaps this had something to do with lying about my identity.

As I approached the stairway to Dumbledore's office, I saw Potter coming down. I paused, uncertain of what to say to him, if anything. He appeared the face the same dilemma, the moment he spotted me.

"Er… hi," he said softly as he tentatively stepped towards me.

"Hi," I replied with even less volume.

As I started to walk past him, he added, "I'm, uh… glad to see you're alright."

I turned around and realized he was the first person to say that to me. I smiled. "Thank you."

He returned the smile and then turned to walk away. Before he could get far, I called out, "So did you figure out who the heir was?"

Potter nodded and answered, "It was Voldemort."

"Voldemort!" I repeated, gaping at him. "But, how is that possible?"

"He used his old diary to possess its victim into opening the chamber," he explained.

"Weasley!" I recalled. "It was her. I saw her talking to the snake by the entrance."

Once again, Potter nodded.

"Is Voldemort's diary destroyed?" I asked. "I mean, this can't happen again, right?"

"It's useless now," he confirmed, and then looked at me oddly. "Wait, you said his name. No one ever says it here."

"Oh, right. I forget sometimes," I said, putting my hand on my head in frustration, and then shot him that same look. "You said it, too."

Potter grinned. "I guess I forget sometimes too." He paused for a moment and then added, "By the way, I wanted to say thank you."

I looked at him, curiously. "For what?"

"Well without you, there is a chance Hermione might have been killed," he explained. "You know if you look into the monster's eyes, you die. She told me when the monster found her, it knew she was trying to use the mirror to avoid its eyes. It kept trying to force her to look at it until it heard another voice that seemed to confuse it. We later learned you were the one that was nearby."

"Wow," I mumbled, unable to think of anything else to say.

"Also, you helped us figure out where then entrance was," he added. "Without that, I probably wouldn't have gotten to Ginny on time. We figured since you could hear it, you might have figured out where the entrance was before it attacked you. Also, your attack was in the same place the girl from last time died so it made sense."

I took in a breath trying to absorb all this and finally responded, "Well, glad I could do something useful." I then turned my head, looking at the stairwell leading to Dumbledore's office. "I guess I should go now."

Potter nodded and waved, as he turned around. "Well, see you later."

"See you," I muttered in response.

"Oh, by the way, the password is lemondrop," he added before walking off.

"Thank you," I called back as I stepped on the now moving stairs.

As I thought about our conversation, I realized Potter is not at all the way I perceived him these past couple years. He is not the slightest bit boastful or arrogant. He was even willing to offer me some of the credit for helping him locate the monster when I did not intentionally do anything.

I began to grow nervous again as I approached Dumbledore's office. I wondered what he wanted to see me about. I suppose I would find out within moments.

I knocked on the door and once I heard his affirming word, I entered.

"Ah, Miss Chamberson," Dumbledore greeted, pleasantly, with a soft smile. "Glad to see you are fully recovered."

"Thank you sir," I responded. "Um… you wanted to see me?"

"I want to see all my students from time to time," he replied with a twinkle in his eyes. "But I am not the reason you were called here at this time. I was merely answering a request."

He motioned his hand towards a side door, beckoning for me to go in. I nodded and obliged, uncertain of what to expect. When I pushed the door open, I found Aunt Becky standing near a bookshelf. The moment her eyes fell to me, she beamed.

"Melanie!"

I rushed over to her as she embraced me, tightly.

"I'm so glad you are okay!" she said, still holding me with great warmth. "I've been so worried. I came here as soon as I heard what happened." She pulled my away to look at my face, still grasping my shoulders. "How are you feeling?"

I forced a smile and shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

"Oh Melanie," she sighed, hugging me once again. "I heard about how you used our name to cover up your true identity." She pulled me back away to look me in the eyes. "After everything we talked about, why would you do something like that?"

"I…uh…" I tried to forced myself to look at her, but I could feel tears starting form. "I don't know."

She let out a breath and put her arm around me. "It's okay. We can talk about it later."

After a few moments of silence, I took in a deep inhale and said, "Aunt Becky?"

"Yes, darling?"

"I want to go home."

Aunt Becky nodded. "I was planning on taking you today. I already spoke with Dumbledore. He said since your exams were cancelled, it would be fine. Go get your stuff. I'll meet you back in front of Dumbledore's office and we can head back to the manor."

I sighed and muttered, "Actually, I was wondering if it was possible I could go home? I really want to see my mum and dad. Is that okay?"

She appeared slightly saddened by this but nodded and replied, "Yes, that's fine. Go get your things. I'll be here."

As I started towards the door, she called back, "Oh, and Melanie?"

I turned back around. "Yes?"

"Do you remember the attack?" she asked.

I moved my eyes downward as I recalled, "It was in the bathroom. I was standing facing the mirror when it came out of the sink, and something from behind knocked me over, and I fell. Before I hit the ground, I remember seeing its eyes. I couldn't tell if it was the reflection."

"Anyone who looks the monster in the eye meets instant death," Aunt Becky stated in a hushed tone. "Melanie, do you remember if you saw the eyes through the mirror or did you…"

I closed my eyes and tried to picture the scene. I remembered falling and looking up at the eyes, but I honestly couldn't recall if it was a reflection or not.

I then gazed at my aunt, bedazzled. "Wait, you said if anyone looks it in the eye, they die. If I did see its eyes, I would be dead, right?"

She nodded and smiled, but I could have sworn I saw a tear sparkle in her eye.

"Right. Now, go get your things so I can take you home."

xXx

Aunt Becky used apparation to take me home, hugging me tightly when she did it. The sun had just set moments ago. My heart yearned for my mother's embrace more so now than ever before. If this year taught me anything, it was to appreciate the parents you have and who you are. I would never forget again no matter what happens. I made that promise to myself.

The moment we appeared in my front ran, I ran to the door and rang it repeatedly. Mum answered and I dove into her arms, hugging her tightly.

Still embracing me, Mum said, "I'm so glad to have you home, Melanie. You aunt told what happened at the school. I'm so relieved you're safe! I almost came to get you myself and…"

I hiccupped, choking on a tear.

"Melanie?" she pulled me away, concern filling her eyes. "What's wrong?"

I looked up at Mum. She appeared blurry from all the tears. I then looked back down. "Mum?"

"Yes, Sweetie?"

I looked back up and took in a breath before stating, firmly, "I don't want to go back to Hogwarts."

_End of Year 2_

**A****/N: _Hello everyone! I just want to thank anyone who is still reading this. I hope you enjoyed it! I also wanted to let everyone know I am discontinuing this series only on this site. Since there have only been three reviews from chapter 1, I don't think it is getting that much attention. Also, it is getting a bit troublesome to manage multiple accounts. If you wish to continue on to year 3, this series will be continued under my Wattpad account, at wattpad user/Melanie_Rosen. Thank you again for reading this far! :)_**_  
><em>


End file.
